jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Wercia7/Nasze Na Zawsze
Jest to III i zarazem ostatnia część z cyklu "Nie zmarnuj szansy,'' którą ktoś ci dał''" oraz "Będę o nas walczyć do samego końca". *Czasy współczesne *Akcja rozgrywa się 10 lat później, po drugiej części *Będzie MIŁOŚĆ *Za wszelkie błędzy ortograficzne, interpunkcyjne itp. bardzo przepraszam : Mam nadzieję, że ta historia spodoba się wam tak samo jak mnie! Młode Serce 1.1 W czwartej klasie zrobiłam listę marzeń. Zapisałam rzeczy, które chciałabym zrobić, albo dostać. Nie byłam dziewczynką, która pragnęła domku dla lalek. Nie byłam też taką której się marzył kucyk, albo wycieczka do Disney Landu. Chociaż kto nie marzy o Disney Landzie i obejrzenia parady księżniczek, albo przytulenia się do Mikiego? Listę miałam strasznie długą. Punktów było co najmniej pięćdziesiąt z czego tylko dwadzieścia było realnych do wykonania. No bo na przykład zadanie czternaste brzmiało: poleć rakietą na księżyc i śpiewaj z kosmitami. Czy to było możliwe? Nie. Ale dziesięciolatka, uparta do potęgi wierzyła, że jej się uda. Takich pomysłów miałam więcej. W siódmej klasie zmieniałam styl. Pamiętam, że chodziłam ubrana na czarno, przez co nieźle wkurzałam mamę. Tata uważał, że miałam okres buntu i mi przejdzie. Miał rację, bo po dwóch tygodniach mi się znudziło i wróciłam do normalnych kolorów. W liceum byłam bardziej ogarnięta. Miałam mądrzejsze pomysły. Tylko czasami coś mi odwalało. Idealnym przykładem mojego szaleństwa, było wybranie studiów kilkanaście kilometrów od domu. Nie powiem, że było to łatwe, bo kochałam rodzinę najbardziej na świecie i odcięcie się tyle mil od domu, było cholernie trudne do wykonania, ale pragnęłam czegoś nowego, ekstremalnego. – Weź kanapki. – Wpakowałam do torebki posiłek na drogę. – I zrobiłam ci jeszcze herbaty do termosu. A tutaj masz ciasteczka, gdybyś chciała coś przegryźć. I… – Mamo – Spojrzałam w błękitne oczy rodzicielki uśmiechając się. Chciałam coś powiedzieć więcej, uspokoić, ale nie pozwoliła mi. Złapała mnie za rękę i przyjrzała dokładnie mojej twarzy. – Wiem, panikuję. – Od kilku dni, a może nawet tygodni. – Zaśmiałam się. Mama uśmiechnęła się lekko, choć widziałam, że w oczach lśni niepokój i troska. – Mamo ja nie wyjeżdżam na zawsze. Będę przyjeżdżać. – Ja wiem, ale nic nie poradzę, że się martwię i nie chcę byś wyjeżdżała. Nic nie mówiąc przytuliłam się do niej. Uściskała mnie tak mocno, że myślałam, że mnie udusi. Możliwe, że miała taki zamiar, abym nigdzie nie jechała. Wyszłyśmy na werandę. Wciągnęłam powietrzę i uśmiechnęłam się. Pozytywna energia była we mnie od rana. Na białych schodkach przede mną siedział mój brat. Jego brązowe włosy na głowie wyglądające jak sprężynki rozwiewał wiatr. Usiadłam przy nim i szturchnęłam ramieniem. Oddał mi, a ja z powrotem go szturchnęłam. Nie oddał mi. Smutek na jego twarzy był zbyt wyraźny. – Jesteś wstrętna – warknął pod nosem, ale go usłyszałam. Spojrzałam na samochód, który znajdował się przed furtką. Tata pakował walizki i pudła do bagażnika. – Dlaczego taki kawał, co? – Flynn, daj spokój. Spójrz pozytywnie na to co się dzieje. Wreszcie sobie ode mnie odpoczniesz. – Ale pocieszenie. Zaśmiałam się i objęłam młodego ramieniem. – Przyjadę na święta dziękczynienia. – W listopadzie. Wiesz jak to długo? – Wiem. Dlatego spada na ciebie pilnowanie Buddiego. – Zagwizdałam przywołując psa. Mordka rzuciła się do oblizywania mnie. – Spokój. Spokojnie Buddy. – Jest mój? – Oczy mu się zaświeciły z nadzieją. Prychnęłam ze śmiechem. – Nie. Wciąż jest mój, ale teraz ty bierzesz go pod opiekę. – Podałam braciszkowi piłkę psiaka. – Trzymaj. – Będę za tobą tęsknić. – Przytuliłam zielonookiego do siebie. – Bardzo. – Ja za tobą też. – Pocałowałam go we włosy. Nienawidził tego, ale o dziwo się nie odsunął. – Opiekuj się rodzicami, dobrze? – Dobrze. Siedzieliśmy jeszcze chwilę na schodach, po czym ruszyliśmy do auta. Tata zamykał bagażnik, kiedy stanęłam przy nim. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, ale wiedziałam, że jest smutny. Tak jak wszyscy dookoła, kiedy ktoś wyjeżdża na długo i daleko. – Chodź tu moja mała księżniczko – Złapał mnie za ramiona i przyjrzał mi się dokładnie od góry do dołu. – Masz na siebie uważać. Masz dzwonić. Rozumiemy się? – Tak jest – zasalutowałam mu. Przytuliłam się do taty. Poczułam jak oczy zaczynają mnie piec. – Jesteś wielka, maleńka. Ja i mama jesteśmy z ciebie dumni. Wiedziałam o tym, ale kiedy to słyszałam serce rosło mi w piersi. – Bardzo was kocham. – A my ciebie. – wyszeptał mi do ucha. Zamrugałam, aby pozbyć się łez. – Grupowy uścisk! – zakrzyknął Flynn. Już chwilę później ściskaliśmy się wszyscy razem, zanim opuściłam rodzinny dom. *''' Jazda do Medford zajęła mi ponad cztery godziny. Nie to, że potrzebowałam kupić sobie coś do jedzenia, mama spakowała mi kanapki i herbatę. Miałam nawet ciastka, które w błyskawicznym tempie zniknęły w moim żołądku. Wciąż czułam na języku smak czekolady, który jeszcze bardziej mnie męczył i nakłaniał do zakupu kolejnego słodkiego smakołyku. Jednak nie mogłam sobie na to pozwolić. Jeszcze nie. Zaparkowałam przed budynkiem w którym znajdowało się moje mieszkanie, które wykupili mi rodzice. Nie prosiłam ich o to, ale postanowili mi je załatwić. Nie miałam nic przeciwko akademikowi, ale miło było mieć własne cztery ściany w których mogłam robić co chciałam, z kim i kiedy. Więc byłam wdzięczna tacie i mamie za prezent na początek studiów. Otworzyłam bagażnik zapełniony kartonami i walizkami. Kiedy się pakowałam nie wyglądało na to, że jest tego tak dużo. Nie widziałam końca. Przerażało mnie, że wszystko muszę wtargać na górę. Moje mieszkanie – z tego co mówiła mama – znajdowało się na trzecim pietrze. Stałam przed toną bagaży chyba z dwie minuty zastanawiając się co mam wziąć na początek i czy w ogóle jest w tym budynku winda. Zebrałam w sobie całą siłę i wyjęłam pierwszy karton z samochodu. Weszłam do klatki schodowej otwierając drzwi łokciem. Stanęłam rozglądając się za windą, ale nie zauważyłam jej. Przede mną rozpościerały się schody prowadzące na piętra, a to sprawiało, że poczułam nagłą niechęć i zmęczenie. Pokonanie pierwszego stopnia, okazało się ogromnym wyczynem. Kolejne stopnie jakoś zleciały, ale gdy dotarłam na korytarz, gdzie znajdowały się drzwi do mojego mieszkania, poczułam jakbym wspięła się na Mount Everest. Postawiłam karton na ziemi i złapałam kilka wdechów. Usłyszałam jak drzwi za mną się otwierają, ale nie spojrzałam za siebie. Wciąż łapałam powietrze i przeklinałam mieszkanie, którego nie dostałam na parterze, albo przynajmniej na pierwszym piętrze. – Ellie? Wyprostowałam się słysząc swe imię. Po głosie doszłam do wniosku, że mam sąsiada. Spojrzałam na chłopka, a serce podskoczyło mi w piersi. Rude włosy, które znałam z dzieciństwa teraz przypominały złoty blond z blaskiem rudości w odpowiednim świetle. Wyglądały na miękkie i zapragnęłam natychmiast je pogłaskać. Oczy były brązowe w odcieniu mlecznej czekolady. Biło od nich ciepło tak wielkie, że aż uśmiech nasuwał się na usta. – Ethan? Podszedł do mnie i w jednej sekundzie znalazłam się w jego ramionach. Zakręcił nami w miejscu, a śmiechy odbiły się od ścian. – No wreszcie! Myślałem, że nie dojedziesz! Ze śmiechem postawił mnie na ziemi, a kiedy poczułam grunt pod nogami pożałowałam, że już mnie puścił. – Co ty tutaj robisz? – Pozwoliłam sobie pacnąć go w ramię. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że stoi przede mną mój najlepszy przyjaciel. – Tak się składa, że tu mieszkam. – Serce waliło mi w piersiach jak szalone. – A to, Śnieżynko jest mały prezencik, bez którego nie wejdziesz do mieszkania. Od ósmej klasy zyskałam przezwisko Śnieżynki. Było one dopasowane ze względu na moje jasne włosy. Miałam blond, ale był tak jasny, że prawie wyglądały jak białe. Pokazał mi różowe pudełeczko owinięte białą wstążką. Nie wiedziałam co jest w środku, ale musiało być to coś małego. – Otwórz. Chyba, że się boisz to… – Z tobą nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Mogłeś tutaj schować mysz, albo robaki. Złapał się teatralnie za serce i otarł niewidzialną łzę. – Zabolało. Zaśmiałam się i podniosłam wieczko pudełka. W środku znajdował się breloczek złotej nutki i płatka śniegu. Zdumiona wzięłam prezent w ręce. – Nie musiałeś – szepnęłam patrząc na przyjaciela. – Podoba ci się? – Jeszcze się pytasz! Jasne, że mi się podoba! Jest piękny – naciągnęłam się by ucałować policzek Ethana. – Dzięki. Odwróciłam się do swoich drzwi. Numer drzwi to 28. Muszę je zapamiętać, albo gdzieś sobie zapisać, żeby o nich nie zapomnieć. Weszłam do środka. Pierwsze co ujrzały moje oczy po wejściu do przedpokoju to wycieraczka z napisem „Home”. Uśmiech i zachwyt nie zniknął, kiedy weszłam dalej. Korytarz nie był długi, po zrobieniu trzech kroków pojawiał się salon połączony z kuchnią. W przedpokoju znajdowały się drzwi do łazienki i sypialni. To w niej miałam okno z którego był widok na podwórko Z niego widać było mój samochód, który czekał na opróżnienie. Wyszłam kierując się do salonu. Było tu tak przytulnie. Ściana na której znajdowały się okna była z cegły i ciągnęła się aż do kuchni. Było pięknie! – Tu jest Super-mega-hiper-ekstra! – zakręciłam się po pokoju nie mogąc uwierzyć, że wszystko jest tutaj moje. – Przyznaję jest zarąbiście. – Ethan postawił pudło koło kanapy, a ja miałam ochotę się na niego rzucić. – Dużo masz bagaży? Przygryzłam wargę, kiedy na mnie spojrzał. Starałam się nie uśmiechać, bo dzięki temu mógł się domyślić odpowiedzi. – Ile tego jest? – Odeszłam wzrokiem w bok i minęłam przyjaciela idąc do wyjścia. – Weź nie udawaj, że nie usłyszałaś. Ile tego? Tona? Nie odpowiedziałam. Poszedł za mną na dół. Stałam przy samochodzie i walczyłam z samą sobą by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Patrzył to na mnie to na auto, a kiedy stanęliśmy przed bagażnikiem jaki otworzyłam, omal się nie przewrócił do tyłu. – Co ty ze sobą zabrałaś? Cały pokój? – Oj tam. Kilka rzeczy z pokoju. – Kilka? Mi to wygląda na wszystko. Nie wytrzymałam i wybuchłam. Ethan stał w osłupieniu i gapił się na bagażnik. W końcu nachylił się do jakiegoś kartonu i coś wyciągnął. Trzymał w ręku mojego pluszowego misia z dzieciństwa, którego dostałam od taty. – Poważnie? Zabrałaś pluszaka? – No co? Lubię go. Przypomina mi o tacie. – Wątpię, że tylko po to go wzięłaś ze sobą. Wyrwałam mu zabawkę i przytuliłam do piersi jak najcenniejszą rzecz. To że on pozbył się zabawek w siódmej klasie nie oznacza, że i ja zrobiłam to samo. Miałam kilka zabawek, które traktowałam z szacunkiem. Na przykład mój miś, albo pamiętnik, który został wypełniony po ostatnią stronę. – Spadaj – warknęłam do Ethana. Prychnął w śmiechu, po czym wyjął pudło i walizkę. – I tak wiem, że będziesz z nim spała. A teraz z łaski swojej otwórz mi te przeklęte drzwi zanim się z tym wszystkim wywalę. Zrobiłam o co poprosił. Wrzuciłam misia do pudła uśmiechając się do niego. Też wzięłam coś ze sobą i poszłam za Ethanem na górę. Wyciąganie, zanoszenie, i wracanie po kolejne rzeczy zajęło nam dziesięć minut. Kiedy wreszcie dotarliśmy z ostatnim bagażem do mieszkania, czułam że straciłam przynajmniej pięć kilo. Opadliśmy oboje na kanapę walcząc z oddechem. – To było ostatnie. – rzuciłam krótko przez łapczywe branie powietrza. – Taa – Wyciągnął nogi przed siebie opierając je o stolik do kawy. Był pusty, ale mimo to odezwałam się. – Weź te kopyta – jęknęłam patrząc na chłopaka. Zdaje się, że mnie nie usłyszał. – Ethan! – Odpuść. Nie ma tutaj ani twojej mamy, ani mojej. – Moje brwi prawie stykały się z włosami. Spojrzał na mnie, pewnie czując na sobie moje oczy. – Mam ci tu zejść? Spakowałaś do tych pudeł kamienie. – Drobiazgi – Oparłam głowę o zagłówek. Wypuściłam powietrze z płuc. Usiadł w mojej pozycji i również wypuścił powietrze. – Kiedy przyjechałeś? – spytałam jako pierwsza po dłuższej chwili ciszy. – Trzy dni temu. Ogarnąłem wszystko w zeszłym tygodniu. Rodzice trochę pomogli, ale większość sam załatwiałem. – Masz jakiś współlokatorów? – Jednego. Ma na imię Ryan. Dziwny i zwariowany koleś. Lubię go. Aktualnie jest ze swoją dziewczyną i pewnie są zajęci sobą, więc nie zauważą mojego zniknięcia. Możesz się mną nacieszyć. Uśmiechnęłam się i obróciłam w stronę Ethana. Moje serce wykonało fikołek, kiedy spojrzał na mnie tym swoim błyskiem w oku. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że będę mieszkać naprzeciwko ciebie? – Krasnal z ogródka mi powiedział. – Przechyliłam głowę patrząc na niego mrużąc oczy. – No powiedz. – Nie. Czemu to ciągle ty pytasz? Może teraz ja? – Nie. Kobiety mają pierwszeństwo. Zmarszczył brew. – Masz pierwszeństwo od pięciu minut. – Wzruszyłam ramionami wracając do uśmiechu. – Co tam? Mama cię nie chciała puścić, prawda? – Prawda. Ale nie ona najbardziej była smutna. – Usiadł tak, by być odwróconym prosto w moją stronę. – Flynn? – Kiwnęłam głową. – Hej, a to nie on cieszył się najbardziej, bo wreszcie sobie odpocznie od starszej siostry? – Taaak on, tyle, że chyba nie do końca. – Kręciłam kółka, ósemki oraz inne szlaczki na kolanie. – Powiedział, że jestem wstrętna, bo wyjeżdżam. Obiecałam, że przyjadę na święta, ale nie wyglądało na to, że poprawiłam mu humor. Był taki smutny. – Szybko zleci. – Nie byłam pewna. Złapał mnie za rękę i ścisnął. – Nie przejmuj się. Teraz musimy cię rozpakować, a wieczorem idziemy na imprezę. Zrobiłam kwaśną minę. Nie byłam przekonana co do pomysłu. Znaczy, chciałam iść, nawet bardzo tylko miałam tyle do zrobienia, a kiedy bym skończyła miałabym dość i nic by mi się nie chciało poza pójściem spać. – Wstawaj leniu – podniósł się trzymając mnie za rękę. Mój tyłek przykleił się do kanapy, a ja miałam zamiar mu pomóc łapiąc się wolną ręką oparcia. – Ethan! Nieee – jęknęłam wyrywając się i łapiąc oparcia. – Co nie? Wstawaj! Pisnęłam kiedy złapał mnie pod brzuchem i pociągnął w górę. Za nic w życiu nie mogłam się zgodzić na zejście z wygodnego miejsca. Trzymałam się kurczowo kanapy jakby od tego zależało moje życie. – Ellie, bo użyję innej siły. – Jesteś dręczycielem! – Jestem przyjacielem. Jestem facetem, a faceci nie lubią leniwych dziewczyn. Moje serce zatańczyło, kiedy wypowiedział drugie zdanie. Moje ręce poluzowały uchwyt oparcia, ale nie na tyle by można było mnie zerwać z kanapy. – Dobra sama się prosiłaś. – Nie! Nic nie mogłam poradzić, kiedy zaczął mnie łaskotać. Byłam całkiem zdana na niego. Albo sam od siebie da mi spokój, albo będę musiała go błagać by się nade mną ulitował. Nie znosiłam gdy to robił. Tata też mnie łaskotał, bo tylko dzięki temu można było zyskać coś na co się nie zgadzałam. Tą rundę przegrałam, a Ethan mógł czuć się królem. Zawsze nim był. To on rozśmieszał mnie, gdy płakałam. To on potrafił rozszyfrować moje myśli. Tylko on znał mnie lepiej ode mnie. Nie wyobrażałam sobie świata bez niego. Był częścią mnie. A gdyby zniknął, nie potrafiłabym żyć szczęśliwa. A przynajmniej sobie tego nie wyobrażałam. – Dobra! Wygrałeś, wygrałeś! Tak byłam pochłonięta walką o złapanie tchu, przez jego łaskotki, że nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że siedziałam mu już na kolanach. Spojrzał na mnie zatrzymując ręce. – Powtórz. – Nie ma mowy. Uśmiechnął się w ten swój chłopięcy sposób i przygotował palce. – Nie dotykaj mnie. Wiesz, że nie cierpię łaskotek. – Uwielbiasz je! Zeskoczyłam na ziemię z jego kolan. Chciałam rzucić w niego poduszką. Bardzo! Ale nie miałam pod ręką poduszki. – Posprzątajmy tu. – I to mi się podoba! – Stanął koło mnie. Potarł ręce i syknął przez zęby rozglądając po mieszkaniu. Uwielbiałam, gdy robił się taki podekscytowany, nawet porządkami. – Biorę się za kuchnię i salon, a ty za sypialnię i łazienkę. Schylił się po pudło w którym siedział mój miś. Pospiesznie wzięłam go do ręki i przytuliłam. – Boję się ciebie. Wyglądasz jak Gollum z Hobbita. Przycisnęłam pluszaka do siebie. – Mój skarb – wyszeptałam patrząc na niego z groźbą w oczach. Zaśmiał się. Chwila minęła zanim poszłam się rozpakowywać, a Ethan zajął się moją kuchnią i salonem. Nie miał pojęcia, że przy całym ogarnianiu mojego mieszkania cieszyłam się i chciałam skakać po pokoju wrzeszcząc ze szczęścia. 1.2 Pomysł z pójściem na imprezę dzień, przed pierwszymi zajęciami nie tylko wydawał mi się nieodpowiedzialny, ale i szalony. Byłam świeżo po przeprowadzce, byłam głodna i nie miałam niczego fajnego do ubrania. Lubiłam zabawę, lubiłam muzykę, lubiłam atmosferę panującą między ludźmi na takich właśnie spotkaniach. Było luźno, wesoło, spontanicznie. Nikt nie mógł przewidzieć co ludzie w moim wieku wymyślą. Tata jak i mój przyjaciel, uważali, że powinnam wychodzić do ludzi i spędzać czas w gronie znajomych ze szkoły. Mama zamiast protestować i być nadopiekuńczą jak to miała zwyczaj, zrobiła dokładnie to co oni. Ona, która w młodości unikała imprez, była pilną uczennicą i grzeczną dziewczyną. Nakłaniała mnie do imprez. Czy to było normalne? – Sama nie wiem. – westchnęłam. Objęłam się ramionami zatrzymując przed wejściem do akademika bractwa studenckiego. – Nie. Idziemy. Ethan nie miał zamiaru dać za wygraną. Miał otworzyć drzwi, ale zatrzymałam go, mówiąc: – Nie wejdę tam. Odwrócił się. Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. Jego mina przybrała wyraz zaskoczenia. – Ellie, co znowu nie tak? Przestąpiłam z nogi na nogę. Zacisnęłam palce na ramionach, a paznokcie wbiły mi się w skórę. – Po co my tu w ogóle przyszliśmy? Jęknął przewracając oczami. Wrócił do mnie i stanął naprzeciwko. Jego brązowe oczy błyszczały w świetle lamp. Wsunął ręce w kieszenie i westchnął. – O co tym razem chodzi? Mogłam powiedzieć, że nie chciałam tu przyjść, ale on wiedział. Mogłam powiedzieć, że jestem głodna, ale powiedziałby, że na imprezie będzie mnóstwo jedzenia. Mogłam powiedzieć, że jestem zmęczona, ale przed wyjściem spytał mnie czy chcę szybciej się położyć, a ja zamiast się domyślić, że to pułapka, odparłam, że nie i wcześniej niż przed północą nie zasnę. Ale co powiedziałam? – Źle wyglądam. – rzuciłam tak miękko i cicho, że jego oczy omal nie wyskoczyły mu z orbit. – Powinnam założyć inną sukienkę. Uśmiechnął się uroczo, po czym zaśmiał lekko jak tylko on potrafił. Wyjął ręce z kieszeni i uniósł, by sięgnąć moich włosów. – Co ty gadasz? Wyglądasz ślicznie. – Moje policzki spłonęły rumieńcem, a ja byłam wściekła, że nie potrafię kontrolować zachwytu. Zanim zdałam sobie sprawę co robi z moim kokiem, włosy opadły mi na plecy. – Oddaj mi gumkę – Wyciągnęłam rękę, ale on schował moją własność do kieszeni w kurtce. – Oddam ci po imprezie. Podobasz mi się w rozpuszczonych. Podobam mu się w rozpuszczonych włosach. Szczęście ogarnęło moje serce, a uśmiech sam wpłynął na moje usta. – Serio? – Serio serio. – Uśmiechnął się. Poprawił mi włosy przeczesując palcami. – Popatrz – wyjął telefon i włączył aparat. Podał mi go, abym przejrzała się jak w lustrze. – Widzisz? – Sukienka jest za krótka. – Sięga ci do pół uda. – Schował komórkę. Jak ja mam z nim wygrać? – Przestań już. Wyglądasz świetnie. Zresztą jak zawsze. Wyglądam świetnie jak z zawsze. Czy to było żałosne cieszyć się komplementami, które prawił mój najlepszy przyjaciel, tylko po to bym zgodziła się wejść do środka? Złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął do wejścia. Jęknęłam w niebo nieprzekonana, czy dobrze robię pozwalając mu mnie prowadzić. – Idziemy. – Proszę cię. – Chodź. Drzwi za nami się zamknęły, a ja trafiłam do świata z którego nie było wyjścia na trzeźwo. Muzyka dudniła zbyt głośno, a szum rozmów ludzi, sprawiał, że nie mogłam usłyszeć własnych myśli. Porządku tu nie było. Nad schodami wisiał transparent na którym widniał napis powitalny. Plastikowy kubek przeleciał mi przed oczami, gdy zechciałam pójść krok przed siebie. Spojrzałam na Ethana, który w ostatniej chwili złapał mnie za ramiona nim wpadłam na jakąś dziewczynę z czarnymi włosami. – Będzie fajnie, tylko postaraj się nie zginąć w tłumie. Żałowałam, że nie związałam nam rąk wstążką. Czułabym się spokojniejsza, gdybym wiedziała, że nie ważne gdzie pójdę Ethan będzie w pobliżu. – Chodź pójdziemy do ludzi. Przedstawię cię chłopakom. – Myślałam, że znasz tylko Ryana, swojego współlokatora. Przeciśnięcie się przez stado studentów graniczyło z cudem. Ciągle błądziłam wzrokiem za Ethanem. Nie chciałam zostać stratowana już od pierwszej chwili wejścia do akademika. Jakoś udało mi się przejść przez ludzi i stanąć w bezpiecznej przestrzeni Ethana. Znowu mogłam być spokojna, że nic mi nie groziło. Stał obok kanapy, gdzie siedzieli ludzie i całowali się przez karty. Przynajmniej tak to dla mnie wyglądało. Nie wiem o co chodziło. Przystanęłam obok Ethana. Rozejrzałam dookoła zauważając tylko i wyłącznie świetnie bawiące się obce mi osoby. Drzwi na zewnątrz były otwarte na oścież i z trudem można było dostrzec chłopaków grających w piwnego ponga, który był znaną grą na imprezach. Kochałam muzykę od dziecka, ale dudniące dźwięki przez głośniki miażdżyły mi bębenki w uszach. – Idę po coś do picia. Przynieść ci coś? Łokieć Ethana szturchnął mnie w ramię. Spojrzałam na niego wielkimi oczami. Nie byłam pewna o co mnie spytał i czy akurat on. – Co? – spytałam oszołomiona. – Przyniosę ci piwa. – Nie chcę piwa. – odparłam zdziwiona. Nie znosiłam gorzkiego piwa. Lubiłam smakowe, słodkie, malinowe, ale nie gorzkie. Wątpiłam, by ludzie tutaj kupili takie jakie lubię. – Zaraz wracam – rzucił po czym zniknął w tłumie. Zostałam sama. Zupełnie jak na środku oceanu pełnego rekinów. Nikogo nie znałam, czułam się nieswojo i obco. Pomyślałam o tym jak fajnie by było siedzieć w mieszkaniu na kanapie przykryta kocykiem z laptopem i gorącą herbatą, i oglądać Jess i Chłopaki, albo Przyjaciół. Oglądanie seriali komediowych było moim ulubionym zajęciem na wieczór. Oglądałam seriale z mamą, tatą, bratem oraz dziadkami jak i oczywiście Ethanem. Ktoś wypowiedział moje imię, a ja odwróciłam się w stronę skąd usłyszałam głos. Spojrzałam na kanapę obok, na której siedział chłopak w niebieskiej flanelowej koszuli i czarnych dżinsach. Włosy miał ciemniejsze od moich, a oczy błyszczały szarością zmieszaną z błękitem. – Do mnie mówisz? Wyszczerzył się ukazując rząd białych zębów. Pokręcił głową, po czym wyciągnął rękę, a ja bez wahania ją uścisnęłam. – Jestem Ryan. – Poczułam się spokojniej, kiedy mnie oświecił. W końcu wiem jak wygląda kolega Ethana. Nie jest to jakiś dziwak, bad boy, albo świrus. To zwyczajny chłopak, który wydawał się być fajny, a na pewno tak wyglądał. – To moja dziewczyna Amy. Odchylił się na oparcie kanapy, by dziewczyna siedząca obok niego spojrzała na mnie. Na jej twarzy jaśniał miły uśmiech. Oczy miała zielononiebieskie, a włosy w odcieniu ciepłego brązu, które w słońcu pewnie byłyby bardziej rude, przypominały kolor włosów Ethana. – Hej, śliczna jesteś. Uśmiechnęłam się na słowa dziewczyny. – Dzięki, ty też jesteś piękna. Uśmiechnęła się szerzej wymieniając spojrzenia z chłopakiem. Nie bardzo wiedziałam co myśleć, kiedy tak patrzyli na siebie z uśmiechem co jakiś czas zerkając na mnie. – Słodka. Skąd przyjechałaś? – spytała Amy. – Z Nowego Jorku. – odrzekłam pospiesznie. Uniosła brwi w zaskoczeniu, ale uśmiech nie zniknął ani na chwilę. – My jesteśmy z Beverly. – powiedział Ryan. Pomyślałam, że będę musiała sprawdzić miasto na mapie google. – Dlaczego nie zostałaś w Nowym Jorku? Uczelnie tam są świetne. Wiedziałam o tym. Ba, nawet myślałam, żeby wybrać collage, w którym chciała się uczyć mama, ale przemyślałam sprawę sto razy i postanowiłam poszukać uczelni gdzie indziej. Rozmawiałam z rodzicami i przekonanie ich o tym, że chcę pojechać gdzieś dalej, było niemal niemożliwe. Przy pomocy taty przekonałam mamę. Tata miał na nią swoje sposoby, miał dar przekonywania i nie raz to udowadniał. – Wiem, ale chciałam się wyrwać z domu. Pożyć własnym życiem. – No tak. – Amy, pokiwała głową rozumiejąc. Pochwyciła czerwony plastikowy kubeczek i wypiła trochę zawartości. – Pragnienie wolności. Wiemy o co chodzi. – Wiemy – potwierdził Ryan i objął swoją dziewczynę ramieniem. Nagle znikąd przede mną pojawił się plastikowy kubek wypełniony jakąś pomarańczowo czerwoną cieczą. Spojrzałam za ramię dostrzegając Ethana. Chciałam już zapytać co mi przyniósł, ale wyprzedził mnie mówiąc: – Tequila – Zrobiłam wielkie oczy. – Jest dobre. Sprawdzałem. Nie otrujesz się. – Westchnęłam nie przekonana co do napoju. To coś wyglądało jednocześnie dobrze jak i niebezpiecznie. – Bierz i nie marudź. Przejęłam kubek od brązowookiego. Miałam nadzieję, że kiedy Ethan znowu gdzieś zniknie ja będę mogła wylać picie do doniczki z kwiatkiem, albo oddać drinka komukolwiek z towarzystwa. Ale on ciągle stał obok i nie było szans bym ruszyła się nie wiadomo gdzie, sama. – To jak, coś mnie ominęło? – Ethan oparł się o kanapę i spojrzał na blondyna. Wzruszył ramionami. – Poznajemy Ellie. – Amy wskazała na mnie dłonią. – Słodka jest, skąd ją wytrzasnąłeś? Ethan zaśmiał się i spojrzał mi w oczy. Błysk w jego oczach budził moje serce do tańca, a usta wyginały się w niekontrolowanym uśmiechu. – Długa i niekończąca się opowieść. Znamy się od pierwszej klasy podstawówki. Ryan westchnął, przy czym Amy zaświeciły się oczęta. – Serio? To mega sporo czasu. Kiwnęliśmy głowami. On wiedział, ja wiedziałam, że rzadkością jest, by znajomości z czasów dzieciństwa, a raczej przyjaźnie, trwały dłużej niż do liceum. W liceum przyjaźnie się rozpadały, a ja nie mogłam zrozumieć dlaczego. Oglądałam ludzi z boku, oglądałam jak związki się rozpadają, kwitną, podobnie było z przyjaźnią. Ethan i ja zawsze mówiliśmy sobie, że jesteśmy dziwni, bo jako jedyni zawsze trzymaliśmy się razem i nigdy nikt i nic nie mogło nas rozdzielić. – Tak – odparliśmy w tym samym czasie z Ethanem. Zaśmialiśmy się. – Wy coś… no wiecie? – Amy dopytywała. Ethan jako pierwszy postanowił odpowiedzieć, od razu zaprzeczając. – Nie. Tylko się przyjaźnimy. – Tak. Tylko przyjaciele. – potwierdziłam przyklejając uśmiech do twarzy. Ryan zmienił temat na sport budząc zainteresowanie Ethana, który włączył się w dyskusję. Stałam jak ta głupia przez dłuższą chwilę sącząc co jakiś czas napój alkoholowy. Całkiem zapomniałam co piję i wypiłam pół kubeczka. Musiałam jakoś strawić fakt, który niszczył moje nadzieje za każdym razem, kiedy musieliśmy wypowiadać jedno słowo określające naszą relację. Czas spędziłam na imprezie dłużej niż planowałam. Wyszliśmy z zabawy po pierwszej. Ja raczej wyszłam chwiejnym krokiem, przy czym zaczęłam śpiewać i śmiać się, bo Amy pokazała mi uroczego mema z kotem. To była ta chwila, kiedy Ethan powiedział, że będziemy się zbierać. Nie chciałam wychodzić, chciałam zostać, zostać do rana i tańczyć jak typowa studentka, która wie co to znaczy świetna zabawa. Chciało mi się płakać, kiedy Ethan wsadził mnie do auta prawie siłą i kazał zapiąć pasy. Wtedy w drzwiach zauważyłam Amy, którą przytulał Ryan i machał do nas z kubkiem w ręce. Odmachałam im, a później Ethan odpalił swój samochód i pojechaliśmy. Droga do mieszkania nie była długa. Minęło pięć minut, kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce. Ethan otworzył mi drzwi, a moje oczy podniosły się. Był taki uprzejmy, że otworzył mi drzwi. Patrzył na mnie swoimi brązowymi oczami, które w tym momencie przypominały mi czekoladę. Zawsze przypominały czekoladę. Pomyślałam o batoniku i nagle zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Uśmiech zniknął, a moje usta otworzyły się plując na chodnik. – Kurde, Ellie... Ethan jęknął z obrzydzeniem czemu się nie dziwiłam. Stanął z drugiej strony i złapał moje włosy do tyłu. – Coś ty ze sobą zrobiła? – Odwróciłam twarz i napotkałam jego. Jaki on był przystojny. Uśmiechnęłam się. – Ellie? – Piłam. – To wiem, ale ile? – Pomógł mi wyjść z auta. Trzymał mnie za ręce bym się nie przewróciła, ale wszystko wokół jakby się przechyliło, a ja poleciałam na jego klatkę piersiową. – Jesteś piana. – Nie jestem! – Zaprotestowałam robiąc najpoważniejszą minę na jaką było mnie stać. Nie przekonałam go. – Mówi tak każdy piany, nim rąbnie twarzą w glebę. – Nie rąbnęłam twarzą w glebę. Jeszcze… Ethan pokręcił głową zamykając drzwi na klucz, czemu przyglądałam się z największą fascynacją. – Dasz radę wejść na górę? Poniosłam wzrok na budynek przed nami. Był wielki. Chyba nadawałby się na mieszkanie olbrzymów. Spojrzałam na Ethana. Boże, jaki on był przystojny. Zapragnęłam się na niego rzucić i pocałować namiętnie jak to powinno się robić, ale on wtedy kucnął i powiedział: – Zaniosę cię. Wskakuj. Uśmiechnęłam się jak dziecko, które dostało lizaka. Zrobiłam o co poprosił, a on jęknął przeklinając na głos słowo na k. – Nie dosłownie, dziewczyno, połamiesz mi kręgosłup. Objęłam go za szyję przytulając się jak do najlepszego misia, lecz dużego i miękkiego. Włosy Ethana były miękkie jak włochaty miś. – Przepraszam. – wymamrotałam. Spojrzał na mnie, przez ramię. Uśmiechnął się ponownie i pokręcił głową. Podobał mi się jego uśmiech, był piękny i szczery, zresztą jak zawsze. – Spoko. Otwórz drzwi. – Pochwyciłam za klamkę i otworzyłam mu drzwi. Jako, że jego ręce były zajęte trzymaniem mnie, na mnie spadł obowiązek wpuszczenia nas do środka. Wchodził na trzecie piętro. Na ostatnich schodkach zaczął wzdychać i śmiać jednocześnie. Postanowiłam go dopingować głośno i cicho. Za każdym razem śmiał się w najlepsze, ale wchodził dalej, a ja uznałam, że moje wsparcie dodaje mu siły i energii. – Ethan! Wohow! Dotarłeś na szczyt świata. Zwycięstwo! Zaśmiał się odstawiając mnie na ziemię. Odwrócił się w moją stronę całkiem rozbawiony. – Musisz iść do domu, Ellie. Popatrzyłam na drzwi za którymi znajdowało się moje lokum, ale zrobiłam przerażoną minę jakby był to wyrok śmierci. – Muszę? – Tak, musisz. Jesteś piana, musisz się położyć. Za jakieś sześć godzin masz zajęcia. Zrobiłam minę zbitego szczeniaczka. Nie chciałam iść jeszcze spać. Czułam się świetnie. – Nie jestem śpiąca. Przewrócił oczami. Wyjął klucze z kieszeni do mojego mieszkania i otworzył drzwi. Sąd miał moje klucze? Spojrzałam na korytarz w środku. Przeraziłam się. Nie lubiłam ciemności, a tam było po prostu ciemno. Co jeśli w mroku czaił się duch? – Nie chcę. Tam nikogo nie ma i jest ciemno. Westchnął, złapał mnie za rękę i wszedł do środka. Przywarłam do jego ramienia jak do ochroniarza po czym poszłam za nim. Rozglądałam się po ciemnym korytarzu, który w tamtym momencie wydawał mi się kilometrowy. Coś pstryknęło i nagle nie wiadomo skąd nastała światłość. Lampa nade mną rozjaśniła pokój, a ja poczułam zaskoczenie i radość. – O, jasno się zrobiło. Spojrzałam zdziwiona na Ethana. Uśmiechał się, ale w jego oczach widniało coś na rodzaj strachu i troski, kiedy patrzyły w moje. – Nigdy nie widziałem cię w takim stanie. Nigdy nie wypiłaś więcej niż jedno piwo. – Nie lubię piwa. – Lubisz, tylko że smakowe. – Oparł się o kanapę krzyżując ramiona. Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem od góry do dołu i z powrotem. – Ile tego wypiłaś? Przyniosłem ci jednego drinka. – Wypiłam Tequile od ciebie, potem jeszcze dwie, wypiłam kieliszek wódki na toast… – Wódkę? Ellie, czyś ty oszalała? Nie odpowiedziałam. Położyłam się na kanapie. Przytuliłam głowę do poduszki. Chwilę patrzyłam na ciemny telewizor przed sobą, a później podniosłam wzrok w górę. Nade mną znajdowała się zmartwiona twarz Ethana, który wyglądał na kogoś kto się potwornie zawiódł. – Miałam się dobrze bawić i wyluzować. – rzuciłam tłumacząc się, a nie miałam takiego obowiązku. – Ale nie w ten sposób. Oboje wiemy, że potrafisz się świetnie bawić na trzeźwo. – W gronie rodziny i przyjaciół. A tam nikogo nie było kogo bym znała. Zmarszczył czoło, a ja fuknęłam ze złości. – Mnie znasz. Ponownie podniosłam swoje oczy na niego. Nie mogłam być na niego wściekła. Czułam coś gorszego. Czułam żal. Bo on nie wiedział o czymś co ja wiedziałam od piętnastego roku życia. – Przestań patrzeć na mnie jakby coś było ze mną nie tak, jasne? – Kiedy tak rzeczywiście jest. – Machnął ręką. – Ledwo kontaktujesz. – Nieprawda! Uniósł brwi. Nagle poczułam, że znowu mi niedobrze. Cudem zgramoliłam się z wygodnej kanapy i ruszyłam do łazienki. Natrafiłam na swoją sypialnię, więc zawróciłam czując jak wszystko dociera do moich ust. A później upadłam na kolana, podniosłam klapę od ubikacji i zaczęłam wymiotować. Łzy spływały mi po twarzy, cała się trzęsłam, a paskudny smród i smak w ustach ciągle wymuszał na mnie opróżnianie żołądka do końca. W którymś momencie moje włosy zostały odgarnięte do tyłu, a czyjaś dłoń zaczęła głaskać moje plecy. W mieszkaniu nie było nikogo innego oprócz mnie i Ethana, więc to musiał być on. Był obok mnie, szeptał jakieś kojące słowa które działały cuda. Gdy w końcu się to skończyło, pomógł mi wstać. Zamknął klapę od toalety, spuścił za mnie wodę i trzymając mnie w pasie pomógł usiąść. Miałam rozmazany widok. Nie miałam siły na cokolwiek. Chyba odkręcił kran w umywalce, bo szum wody zaświszczał mi w uszach. – To takie upokarzające. Ukląkł przede mną i otarł twarz ciepłym zwilżonym ręcznikiem. Chciało mi się płakać. Czułam się tak źle. Pomyślałam o rodzicach, którzy zawsze uważali mnie za aniołka i najgrzeczniejsze dziecko świata, które mogłoby zdobyć medal na konkursie ideału. Ja sama się za taką nie uważałam, a dziś były na to dowody. – To nic, wszystko w porządku. – powiedział spokojnym troskliwym tonem. Nie byłam wstanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. – To dlatego tu zostałeś? Żeby napawać się tym jak wygląda pijaczka? Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. – Nie jesteś pijaczką. Nigdy tak o sobie nie mów. – Pomyślałam o tym co przed chwilą zrobiłam i wszystko z powrotem się cofnęło, ale nie miałam już czym wymiotować. Ethan wstał szybko i napełnił kubeczek wodą. Kucnął obok mnie, a ja przechwyciłam naczynie wypijając cała zawartość. Zrobiło mi się trochę lepiej. – Obserwowanie jak wyrzygujesz swoje wnętrzności było urzekające, ale doskonale wiesz, że nie po to tu zostałem. Zamknęłam oczy, bo zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie. Było mi duszno. Wskazałam ręką na okienko, które było niewiele większe niż pudełko po butach. Ethan w jednej chwili otworzył je wpuszczając nocne powietrze do łazienki. – Lepiej? – Trochę. – odparłam cicho. Bałam się, że jeśli zacznę rozmawiać, ponownie wyląduję przed toaletą i prawdopodobnie zasnę przytulona policzkiem do deski sedesowej. Wycisnął trochę pasty na moją szczoteczkę po czym podał mi ją, a ja patrzyłam to na nią, to na Ethana jak na dziwadło. – Odzyskasz świeżość w ustach. Nie byłam przekonana, ale zrobiłam co radził trzymając w palcach moją własność. Wsunęłam szczoteczkę do buzi i zaczęłam szorować zęby. Nie minęła minuta, a ja poczułam miętę, która orzeźwiała. – Zaraz wrócę. – rzucił i wyszedł z łazienki. Zanim zdążyłam się zorientować, że zniknął z pomieszczenia wrócił. W rękach trzymał moje różowe spodenki w serduszka i koszulkę z krótkim rękawem w śnieżnobiałym kolorze. – Po co mi to? – Nie wiem czemu spytałam o coś oczywistego. Znowu zrobiłam z siebie idiotkę. – Pomyślałem, że lepiej będzie, jeśli się przebierzesz w czyste ciuchy. Położył moje rzeczy na pokrywce od kosza na pranie. Popatrzyłam na ubranie, to na niego, a moja szczoteczka do zębów utknęła mi w ustach, bo moja dłoń zastygła. – Pomóc ci się przebrać? – Nie mam ośmiu lat! – powiedziałam, jakby to było oczywiste. Bo było. Wstałam z ubikacji i wyplułam pianę do umywalki. Przepłukałam usta ciepłą wodą, umyłam szczoteczkę i opłukałam zlew. Patrzył na mnie z niepewnością, kiedy wzięłam się za ściąganie sukienki, ale oczywiście zamek z tyłu musiał się zaciąć i utknęłam w martwym punkcie. Zaczęłam się szarpać z zamkiem. Byłam pewna, że zniszczę sukienkę, ale zręczne palce Ethana pomogły mi pozbyć się problemu. Ściągnęłam sukienkę odsłaniając tym samym stanik i moje piersi. – Na wszystkie świętości, Ellie! Ethan odwrócił się gwałtownie. Przeklęłam w myślach to, że to zrobił. Nic nie mówiąc kontynuowałam przebieranie. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim całkiem byłam przebrana w piżamę. – Mogę się już odwrócić? W każdej chwili mógł się odwrócić, a ja nie miałabym z tym problemu. Chociaż kto wie? Wyminęłam go w drzwiach kierując się do swojej sypialni. Mojej prywatnej przestrzeni, do której nikt poza mną nie miał mieć wstępu. Jeśli naprawdę tego chciałam powinnam znaleźć klucz, a pewnie gdzieś leżał na widoku i ja go nie zauważyłam. Położyłam się na łóżku, wślizgnęłam pod kołdrę i zapaliłam lampkę nocną. Do ręki wzięłam misia i przytuliłam się do niego z największą miłością. Postać Ethana stanęła w progu, oparł się o framugę drzwi ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i patrzył na mnie przez chwilę. Spojrzałam na niego. Pół twarzy schowałam za misiem i mógł ujrzeć tylko moje oczy. Wydawał się, że chce coś powiedzieć i z trudem się powstrzymuje, więc postanowiłam mu w tym pomóc. – No dalej, powiedz co myślisz. Powiedz, że zachowałam się nieodpowiedzialnie, bezmyślnie i że nie tego się spodziewałeś. – wymamrotałam spod pluszaka. Przechylił głowę wpatrując się we mnie. – Nie zamierzam prawić ci morałów. Sama wiesz co zrobiłaś i sama doskonale wiesz, że więcej tego nie powtórzysz. Niech go, miał rację. Warknęłam w puchate futerko maskotki. Ethan zaśmiał się i podszedł do mnie siadając na brzegu łóżka. Znów podniosłam wzrok na niego. – Jesteś na mnie zły? Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. – Coś ty, czemu? Bo zabalowałaś do przesady? Skinęłam głową. Zaśmiał się i przeturlał za mnie. Nim zdążyłam cokolwiek odpowiedzieć przysunął się do mnie, a ja pozwoliłam się objąć. Czułam jak ciepło rozpływa się po moim ciele, a uśmiech radości wnika na moją twarz. – Zostaniesz? – wyszeptałam pytanie z zamkniętymi oczami. – Wiem, że masz własne łóżko, własne mieszkanie, ale… może? Bałam się jego spojrzenia, które jasno by świadczyło o tym, że uważa mnie za dziwną i dziecinną. Nie miałam taty w pobliżu, ani mamy, ani nawet swojego psa, który spał u mnie w nogach w łóżku na zmianę z Flynnem. Potrzebowałam czyjejś obecności u boku, a tak się składało, że sam miś nie potrafił mi tego zastąpić. – Zostanę. – odszepnął. Ze spokojem zamknęłam oczy przekonana, że kiedy się obudzę on będzie wciąż mnie przytulał. Taka nadzieja na lepszy dzień, jeśli on byłby obok do rana, a później cały dzień, i kolejne dni i noce. 1.3 Przewróciłam się na bok słysząc budzik. Chciałam go wyłączyć strącając go na podłogę, ale moje ręka natrafiła na szafkę nocną. Od razu się podniosłam łapiąc za dłoń. Czemu to zrobiłam? Czemu całą siłą chciałam strącić budzik, zamiast delikatnie przycisnąć przycisk. Teraz mnie ręka bolała. Nie wspominając o głowie, która pulsowała niemiłosiernie. Przetarłam oczy ziewając przy tym jak leniwiec. Kto wymyślił kaca? Kto wymyślił, żeby po wspaniałej imprezie, następnego dnia kończyć jak zombie? Serio, czy ktokolwiek może mi wyjaśnić? Z trudem opuściłam swoje wygodne łóżko i podeszłam do szafy, aby wyjąć ubranie. Poszłam do łazienki, aby wziąć szybki prysznic i się ogarnąć. Zajęło mi to z półgodziny, choć bardzo się spieszyłam. Czesałam włosy, kiedy moja komórka zaczęła wibrować. Spojrzałam na wyświetlacz. Dzwonił Ethan. Uśmiechnęłam się i odebrałam połączenie. – Dzieńdoberek, śpiochu – jego głos sprawił, że moje serce zrobiło fikołka. – Hej – odpowiedziałam. – Jak tam? Co robisz? – Teraz? Aktualnie wybieram się na zajęcia z astronomii. A ty? Gdzie jesteś? Był na zajęciach? O nie, nie nie… Spojrzałam na wyświetlacz. Pokazywał 10:28, był poniedziałek. O nie! – Ellie? – Czemu mnie nie obudziłeś?! – wrzasnęłam do słuchawki. – Budziłem, chyba z dziesięć razy. Mówiłaś, że zaraz wstajesz. Powiedziałem, że wychodzę, ale ty nie zamierzałaś słuchać i wstać. – Dobra, na razie. – powiedziałam, po czym się rozłączyłam. Pobiegłam do pokoju pakując do torby zeszyty i podręczniki. Złapałam za futerał od gitary i szybko sprawdziłam czy mój instrument jest w środku. Zabrałam klucze od samochodu i wybiegłam z mieszkania najszybciej jak mogłam. Moja mama się nie spóźniała na zajęcia. Ja się nie spóźniałam. Byłam pilną uczennicą z najlepszymi ocenami przez co w szkole nazywali mnie kujonką. A tu takie coś? Pierwszy dzień zajęć na uniwersytecie, a ja zaspałam? Tragedia. Może i przesadzałam, ale naprawdę obiecałam sobie i rodzicom, że będę się starać. Marzyłam o studiach muzycznych. Pokochałam taniec w piątej klasie podstawówki, więc tata zapisał mnie na zajęcia. Śpiewać też lubiłam, ale energia w tańcu, muzyka, cała ta magia, kiedy się ruszałam sprawiała, że mogłam latać. Dzięki tańcu mogłam wyrazić co się działo wewnątrz mnie, mogłam wyrazić emocje, uczucia, o których bałam się powiedzieć. Zajęło mi pięć minut podjechanie pod uniwersytet. Złapałam za torebkę, teczkę, i wystartowałam z samochodu jak poparzona. Zadzwonił mi telefon, więc bez zastanowienia odebrałam nie patrząc kto to taki, po czym zamknęłam samochód i ruszyłam przed siebie. – Słucham – odezwałam się do słuchawki. – Gdzie jesteś? – zabrzmiał głos Ethana. No tak, kto o tej porze mógł dzwonić jak nie on? – Idę. Jestem przed wejściem. – Wiesz, w jakiej sali masz zajęcia? Cholera! Nie spojrzałam na plan! – Tak, jasne, że wiem. – W sali 160. Znowu czekały mnie schody. Co za katorga. – Zobaczymy się na przerwie. Do zobaczenia. Rozłączyłam się. Chciałam schować komórkę do kieszeni w spodniach. Zrobiłam to, a moja teczka wypadła mi z ręki. Uderzyła grzbietem o chodnik i wszystkie moje dokumenty się wysypały. Czy ten dzień może być gorszy? Zaczęłam zbierać papiery, kiedy czyjaś dłoń strąciła moją. Podniosłam wzrok. Natknęłam się na ciepłe oczy Amy. Uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha. – Spóźniłaś się na zajęcia. Skąd o tym wiedziała? – Tak. Zaspałam. Zaśmiała się. Wstałyśmy z klęczek, a ona podała mi moją własność. – Ethan ci powiedział? – Nie. Okazuje się, że razem mamy kilka zajęć wspólnych. – odparła. Oczy zrobiły mi się większe. – Też tańczysz? – Tak. – zaśmiała się. – To wspaniale! Będziemy miały razem zajęcia. – Niektóre. – Na twarzy urósł mi banan. Ruszyłyśmy do środka. – Spotkałam Ethana. – Przełknęłam suche powietrze. – Powiedział, że martwi się o ciebie. Wczoraj nieźle się urządziłaś. Ethan się o mnie martwił. On zawsze się martwił. – Wspomniał, że lepiej by było, gdybyś odpuściła sobie dzisiaj wykłady i została w mieszkaniu, ale jesteś uparta i na pewno przyjdziesz. Jak on mnie dobrze znał. – I proszę, oto jestem. Zwarta i gotowa do działania. Zaśmiałyśmy się. Doszłyśmy pod moją salę, gdzie miał się zacząć wykład. Do pomieszczenia wchodziły ostatnie osoby. Pożegnałam się krótko z Amy, przekonana, że znajdziemy się po zajęciach i weszłam do środka. Sala była wielka. Wielka, porządna i zapełniona nowymi obcymi dla mnie twarzami. Przełknęłam ślinę, przerażona tym, że zbłaźnię się potykając o własne stopy, albo nie wiedząc o czym mówi wykładowca. Usiadłam na miejscu z dala od ludzi, tak by nikt nie dowiedział się o moim istnieniu. Wyjęłam zeszyt, wyjęłam długopis oraz podręcznik do przedmiotu. – Witajcie – odezwał się mężczyzna wchodząc. Stanął na środku sali przed dużą tablicą. – No to tak, jestem profesor Walter Anderson uczę literatury muzycznej. Dlatego od razu może zacznijmy od głównego tematu, z którym idzie wam się zmierzyć. Wyjmuje komórkę i włącza muzykę. – Jaką muzykę lubicie najbardziej? Pop? – włącza piosenkę Katy Perry - I Kissed A Girl. – Rocka? – Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit. ''– Cuntry? – ''Brett Young - In Case You Didn't Know. ''– A może, Heavy Metal? – ''Disturbed - Down With The Sickness. – Lub, Hip Hop? – Tyga - Taste (Official Music Video) ft. Offset. Wszyscy śmiali się zachwyceni początkiem zajęć. Ja się tylko uśmiechałam, ale to nie znaczy, że nie podobało mi się co przygotował dla nas Mr. Anderson. To było miłe. Profesor był niewiele starszy od moich rodziców, a przynajmniej na takiego wyglądał. Był niezwykle pozytywny i zarażał fascynacją do przedmiotu jakiego uczył. Traktował uczniów jak równych sobie i uważał nas za bardzo utalentowanych młodych ludzi. A przynajmniej tak mówił. – Skoro wybraliście studia muzyczne, musicie kochać wszystko co z nią związane. Proszę, kto jest zakochany w grze na instrumentach. Zgłosiło się paręnaście osób. – No, jak pięknie! A śpiew? Podniesiono dodatkowe ręce. – Świetnie! Mnóstwo wokalistów. A tancerze? Las rąk zmalał. Uniosło się może dziewięć. – Cóż, każdy lubi to co lubi. Nie każdy pragnie fikać koziołki na scenie, prawda? Zaśmiali się wszyscy wraz z profesorem Walterem. Ja siedziałam cichutko sama, nieco wyżej nad resztą i pragnęłam być niezauważona. Spuściłam głowę wciąż uśmiechnięta i zapisałam datę na pierwszej stronie w zeszycie. Wtedy stało się to, czego bałam się najbardziej będąc w tłumie. – Hej tam na górze! – Podniosłam wzrok znad kartki. Czułam się strasznie. Nie cierpiałam być w centrum uwagi. Zauważył mnie. – Nie podniosłaś ręki na żadne moje pytanie. Nic nie kochasz robić? Kochałam. Kochałam tańczyć. Dlaczego nie podniosłam ręki? Bo byłam nieśmiała. Bo byłam bardzo nieśmiała. – Wyglądasz na przerażoną. Zejdź do nas. Nie chciałam. Spojrzenia się odwróciły w moją stronę. Co za siara. – Śmiało, nikt cię tutaj nie zje. – Zaśmiał się. Wciągnęłam powietrze do płuc. Zebrałam swoje rzeczy i wróciłam powoli stopniami na dół. Powolutku, tak żeby wewnętrznie przygotować się na koszmar stulecia. – Zostaw rzeczy i zejdź tu do mnie, dobra? Że co miałam zrobić? – Ale po co? Śmiali się. Powiedziałam na głos to co pomyślałam? Boże, jaki wstyd! Chwilę później stałam obok profesora. Nogi miałam jak z galarety. Moje oczy widziały innych, którzy z uśmiechem na twarzy jak i znudzeniem gapili się na mnie. Czy właśnie tak czuje się owca, kiedy dopadnie ją wilk? – Jak się nazywasz? – Emm, ja? Ja się nazywam… Ellie Haddock. Zaskoczenie rozniosło się szumem po całej sali. Pan Anderson spojrzał na mnie z miłym zaskoczeniem w oczach, a mnie zrobiło się gorąco. Byłam zestresowana jak przed egzaminami maturalnymi. Czy teraz uda mi się nie zemdleć? – Ellie Haddock. Córka Czkawki Haddocka? Nienawidziłam tego słyszeć. Nienawidziłam być znana z powodu taty. Oczywiście byłam dumna, że mój ojciec jest utalentowanym znanym wokalistą…poprawka był. Rzucił pracę lata temu, aby być z rodziną. Długa, piękna i smutna historia. Wolę wspominać co było później, gdy było weselej. Nie znosiłam być rozpoznawalna ze względów na przeszłość. Pamiętam, gdy w szkole każdy dowiedział się kim jest mój tata. I każdy, dosłownie każdy kto ze mną nie rozmawiał, albo mnie wyśmiewał lub też wytykał, chciał się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić. Prosili o przyniesienie podpisanych zeszytów z autografem mojego taty, albo chcieli wprosić się do nas do domu. W momencie, gdy tata podwoził mnie do szkoły wokół auta zaczęli się gromadzić uczniowie. Od tamtego momentu ustaliliśmy z rodzicami, że czas pozwolić mi jeździć samej autobusem. I tak nigdy nie byłam sama. Zawsze był ze mną Ethan. Teraz też bałam się, że wiadomość o tym kim jest mój ojciec rozniesie się po całej uczelni i będę miała wianuszek fanek Czkawki Haddocka. – To ja. – zacisnęłam usta w niepewnym uśmiechu. – Twój tata to niesamowity wokalista. – Były, ale prawda. W domu na święta zachwyca dom swoim głosem. – Na pewno odziedziczyłaś po nim talent. – Ja nie… – Zaśpiewaj! – zakrzyknął jakiś student. – Tak bez muzyki…? – Mogę zagrać – odzywa się jakiś brunet. Wstał z miejsca z gitarą. Skąd on ją miał? Gdzie ją schował? – Jestem Jax Bolton. – Stanął przede mną. Uśmiech widniejący na jego twarzy wywołał mój. – Znasz Radioactive Imagine Dragons? Kiwnęłam głową. Wyjął gitarę. Profesor odszedł na bok i usiadł na jednym z miejsc studenckich. Przyglądał się z wyczekiwaniem, a mnie dudniło serce w piersi. Jax zaczął grać, a ja musiałam się uspokoić. Przecież nie wybiegnę z sali jak mała dziewczynka. I'm waking up to ash and dust I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust I'm breathing in the chemicals Whoa yeah I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus This is it, the apocalypse I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones Enough to make my systems blow Welcome to the new age, to the new age Welcome to the new age, to the new age Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh I'm radioactive, radioactive Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh I'm radioactive, radioactive I raise my flags, don my clothes It's a revolution, I suppose We're painted red to fit right in I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus This is it, the apocalypse I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones Enough to make my systems blow Welcome to the new age, to the new age Welcome to the new age, to the new age Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh I'm radioactive, radioactive Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh I'm radioactive, radioactive All systems go, the sun hasn't died Deep in my bones, straight from inside I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones Enough to make my systems blow Welcome to the new age, to the new age Welcome to the new age, to the new age Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh I'm radioactive, radioactive Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh I'm radioactive, radioactive Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh I'm radioactive, radioactive Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh I'm radioactive, radioactive (Sabrina Carpenter | Radioactive Imagine Dragons Cover | Disney Playlist Sessions) Skończyłam śpiewać, spojrzałam w oczy bruneta i dostrzegłam zachwyt. Zupełnie jak u całej reszty widowni. Otrzymałam brawa, pochwałę jak i również Jax, który świetnie grał na gitarze. – To było mocne. – podszedł profesor obejmując nas ramieniem. – Bardzo nam się podobało. – spojrzał na pozostałych. – Pod szlifujemy co trzeba, ale jak na razie było genialnie. – Było perfekcyjnie. Spojrzałam na Jaxa co było błędem, bo uśmiechał się tak pięknie, że kolana znowu się pode mną uginały. – Dzięki za grę. – powiedziałam najspokojniej, na ile pozwalało mi serce. – Dzięki za wspólny występ. To było urocze, miłe i chyba do końca dnia będę wspominać przyjemne trzy minuty śpiewu przed własną publicznością. Nie śpiewałam z tatą, tylko sama. I byłam z siebie dumna, że dałam radę. 1.4 Zajęcia skończyłam po piętnastej, choć odczucie miałam jakbym wyszła po dwudziestej. Gdyby nie to, że był koniec sierpnia i jest jasno, pewnie bym zasnęła. Nie to, że zajęcia były nudne, bo naprawdę wierzyłam, że w przyszłości bardzo mi się przydadzą. Będę wiedziała więcej. Miałam taką nadzieję. Oczywiście po zajęciach z profesorem Walterem spotkałam się z Amy. Przerwą okazało się przejście z wschodniej części budynku do zachodniej, bo zajęcia oczywiście nie mogły się odbywać w jednej sali, albo na tym samym piętrze. Zaczęłam podejrzewać, że ktoś postanowił zadbać o nasze zdrowie fizyczne. Dodatkowy ruch nikomu by nie zaszkodził. Ethana nie spotkałam ani razu na uczelni. Wpadłyśmy z Amy na Ryana, który wyglądał na wycieńczonego. Tak jakby został przygnieciony przez słonia. Siedział pod szafką z słuchawkami i telefonem w ręce. Przyznał, że nienawidzi świata i gołębi, a Amy wyjaśniła, że męczył go kac. Została z nim i chyba postanowili urwać się z reszty zajęć. Tak więc mój pierwszy dzień na uczelni okazał się samotnym. Zajęcia mi się dłużyły i dłużyły. W pewnym momencie myślałam, że uderzę głową w ławkę, bo przysypiałam. Szłam właśnie przez parking z zamiarem znalezienia swojego auta. Żałowałam, że nie miałam przycisku w kluczach dzięki, któremu mogłabym zawołać swój pojazd, a on by wydał swój znajomy dźwięk. W końcu dotarłam do swojego samochodu. Wrzuciłam torbę na boczne siedzenie i usiadłam za kierownicą. Przeciągnęłam przez siebie pas, zapięłam się i przekręciłam kluczyki w stacyjce. Nie zapaliło się. Spróbowałam jeszcze raz. Znów nic. Sprawdziłam czy przekręcam klucz w właściwą stronę. Dobrze kręciłam, ale nadal samochód się nie zapalił. Po dziesiątej próbie miałam ochotę rozwalić kierownicę. Dlaczego ja muszę mieć takiego pecha?! Nagle rozległ się piskliwy dźwięk klaksonu. Okazało się, że moja głowa wylądowała na środku kierownicy. Natychmiast się podniosłam. Westchnęłam. Utknęłam. Chyba wrócę piechotą do mieszkania. – Puk puk! – Usłyszałam kogoś z daleka. Spojrzałam w bok. Za szybą ktoś stał. Chyba dostałam zawału. Za szybą stał Jax Bolton. Pokazał mi bym rozsunęła szybę. Z zaciśniętą szczęką zrobiłam o co prosił. – Cześć, Ellie. – Pamiętał moje imię. Co on tu robił?! – Co tam? – S-super. – Brzmiałam głupio. A najgorsze, że wiedziałam jaką mam zawstydzoną minę. A on się uśmiechał. W swój uroczy sposób. – Na pewno jest super? –Nie – westchnęłam. – Samochód nie chce mi odpalić. – Tak myślałem. Znęcasz się nad nim od pięciu minut. Co za koszmar. – Może zabrakło ci paliwa? – Zaprzeczyłam ruchem głowy na jego pytanie. – Nie. Sprawdzałam. Jest pełen bak. – I wsadziłaś kluczyk? – Tak. Za kogo mnie miał? Za kretynkę? – Spróbuj jeszcze raz. Naciśnij sprzęgło i przekręć kluczyk. Nie wierzyłam, że się uda, ale zrobiłam co poradził. I nagle nastała jasność w moim umyśle, jakby geniusz mnie objął. – No i świetnie. – Pochwalił mnie. Zamknęłam usta uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. – Brawo, Bell. Spojrzałam w górę znajdując jego twarz. – Mówi się Bella. – poprawiam go z uśmiechem. – Bell, ponieważ masz głos jak dzwon. – Serce w mojej piersi zatrzymało się, a następnie wykonało akrobacje. – Ale piękna też jesteś. Chyba się zarumieniłam. Zdecydowanie. Policzki zaczęły mnie piec. – Nie zatrzymuję cię, Dzwoneczku. Do zobaczenia jutro. Oddalił się pozostawiając mnie samą sobie. Z moim autem, z zachwytem, rumieńcem i zakłopotaniem, które czułam za każdym razem, gdy ktoś prawił mi komplementy. To było miłe i szalone. Moje myśli były szalone. Wróciłam do mieszkania. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i ruszyłam do salonu, w którym mieściła się również kuchnia. Rzuciłam torebkę na blat kuchenny i rzuciłam się na kanapę wzdychając głośno. Byłam zmęczona i to bardzo. Ale nikogo nie obchodziło to, czy mam siłę, czy też nie. Byłam sama w czterech ścianach. Mój telefon zadzwonił. Podniosłam się na łokciach patrząc na torebkę, w której był schowany. Z wielką niechęcią spuściłam nogi na podłogę i wstałam. Kolejny raz zabrzęczał, kiedy wyjęłam komórkę z dna torby. Dzwoniła mama. Bez zastanowienia nacisnęłam zieloną słuchawkę. – Cześć, mamo. – rzuciłam od razu. Po drugiej stronie zabrzmiał melodyjny głos mojej mamy. – Ellie, cześć, skarbie. Co tam słychać u ciebie? – Dobrze. – Jak pierwsze zajęcia? Jak mieszkanie? Podoba ci się? – Tak, wszystko jest super mega hiper ekstra. Uśmiechnęłam się i coś czułam, że tam po drugiej stronie słuchawki też się uśmiechają. – Poznałaś jakiś nowych znajomych? – spytał tata. – Tak. Poznałam Amy, bardzo sympatyczna dziewczyna. Poznałam też Ryana współlokatora Ethana i chłopaka Amy. – Zuch dziewczyna. – pochwalił mnie tata. – Jak uczelnia? – Podoba mi się. Zajęcia są bardzo interesujące. Myślę, że nie będę się tu nudzić. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że rozmawiam jedynie z rodzicami. Nie słyszę Flynna. – Jest z wami Flynn? – zapytałam wpatrując się w wyciągnięty zeszyt z notatkami. – Jest u siebie w pokoju. – odpowiedziała mi mama, a jej głos brzmiał jakoś smutno. Usłyszałam coś jakby odsuwanie krzesła. Wiedziałam, że któreś z nich odeszło od słuchawki. Okazało się, że mama zostawiła rozmowę tacie. – Tato, czy z Flynnem jest dobrze? – Tak, wszystko w porządku. Nie martw się. Po prostu tęskni za starszą siostrą. Otworzyłam szafkę i wyjęłam kubek. Nalałam sobie trochę soku jabłkowego i usiadłam na taborecie kuchennym. Dręczyło mnie sumienie. Kochałam Flynna od samego początku. Nienawidziłam, gdy był smutny albo wściekły, a myśl, że ja jestem tego przyczyną przyprawiała mnie o wyrzuty sumienia. Zawsze się starałam rozśmieszyć brata na wszelkie sposoby, które działały. Prawie zawsze mi się udawało wywołać u niego radość. I tak samo działało to w drugą stronę. – Może sama z nim pogadam? – Słońce, jest już późno. Idź się połóż. On i tak nie zechce z nikim gadać. O! wygonił nawet mamę. Moje palce gładziły krawędzie kubka, a oczy wpatrywały w sok. Tylko myśli gdzieś uciekły do brata. Wyobraziłam sobie jak siedzi u siebie w pokoju i odbija piłkę ze ścianą, pogrążony we własnym świecie żalu do mnie. – Może jednak? Nie wiem czy… Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Spojrzałam w stronę korytarza urywając wypowiedź do słuchawki. – Tato, masz rację. Porozmawiamy jutro. Obiecuję. – Dobranoc, kochanie. – Uśmiechnęłam się słysząc czuły głos po drugiej stronie. – Ucałuj mamę ode mnie i Flynna o ile się da. Tata się zaśmiał. – Jasne. Śpij spokojnie. – Wy też. Kocham was. – A my ciebie. – odpowiedział tato. Puścił mi całusa, a następnie się rozłączył. Dzwonek ponownie zadzwonił, a ja nie miałam wyjścia jak opuścić siedzenie i podejść do drzwi. Spojrzałam przez wizjer i zobaczyłam męską sylwetkę. Nie byle jaką bo Ethana. Bez zastanowienia otworzyłam drzwi wbijając zaskoczone spojrzenie w przyjaciela. – Ethan, co ty tu…? – Cześć, Ellie – rzucił wchodząc do środka. – Jak tam kac? Zmarszczyłam czoło mierząc go wzrokiem. Przyszedł po to by spytać mnie o samopoczucie? – Zniknął. Jestem tylko zmęczona po dniu nauki, ale jest dobrze. Uśmiechnął się na ten swój sposób, pod którym zawsze próbował coś ukryć lub wymyślić. Oparłam się o ścianę i oglądałam jak szwenda się po moim mieszkaniu nie siadając normalnie na kanapie czy fotelu. Miał na sobie bluzę z kapturem, a kaptur naciągnięty na głowę ukrywając swoje włosy. Nie wyglądał dobrze. Tak jakby coś się stało i bał mi się o tym powiedzieć od razu. Budował napięcie, a ja ledwo wytrzymywałam. – Powiesz co jest grane czy będziesz tak łaził, aż ci się w głowie zakręci? Spojrzał w moją stronę. Czekoladowe oczy pociemniały i teraz czułam, że muszę podejść bliżej. Zrobiłam to i już sekundę później stałam przed nim patrząc mu w twarz. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że ma rozciętą wargę, zadrapaną skroń. – Mój Boże, Ethan, co… kto ci to zrobił? Objęłam jego twarz w dłonie oglądając z każdej strony. – Nikt. – Spojrzałam mu w oczy. Nie wierzyłam, że sam sobie to zrobił. Niby jak? – Siadaj, zaraz ci to opatrzę. Chciał coś powiedzieć, zatrzymać mnie, ale ja w tym czasie ruszyłam do kuchni. Rzuciłam się do przeszukiwania szafek kuchennych, ale nic nie znalazłam. Nie zdążyłam się jeszcze dobrze zapoznać z mieszkaniem. – Ellie, apteczka jest w łazience. Spojrzałam na Ethana. Miał zamknięte oczy i opierał głowę o zagłówek kanapy. Wystartowałam jak z procy do łazienki. Rozejrzałam po pomieszczeniu z kafelkami. Faktycznie ją znalazłam. Znajdowała się w szafce za lustrem na najwyższej półce. Wzięłam potrzebne rzeczy i szybko wróciłam do chłopaka. – Wyglądam jak po wojnie z Czarnym Panem. – powiedział, a ja spojrzałam mu w oczy. Właśnie przemywałam gazikiem ranę na skroni. Poza tym nie miałam pojęcia o czym plótł. – Co? – No wiesz, z Voldemortem. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Naszła mnie ochota by walnąć mu w policzek, ale zrezygnowałam. On się śmiał, a mnie ręka drżała, kiedy próbowałam mu jakoś pomóc. Nie miałam ochoty na żarty. Przeraziłam się gdy w świetle dostrzegłam pobicie na twarzy. – Ellie, wyluzuj. – Powiedz, kto ci to zrobił – poprosiłam spokojnie, a on przestał się śmiać. – Już ci powiedziałem, że nikt. – Masz mnie za idiotkę? – warknęłam w jego stronę. Klęczałam między jego nogami z rękoma przy twarzy. Jego spojrzenie stykało się z moim i jakby czas zwolnił. Był tak blisko mnie, z łatwością mogłabym dosięgnąć jego ust moimi i… Zamknęłam oczy. Spuściłam głowę, opuściłam dłoń na jego udo z chusteczką. Nie mogłam być tak blisko. Nie mogłam chcieć czegoś więcej niż miałam. Był moim przyjacielem. Tylko tyle. – Nie mogę z tobą… – Czego nie możesz? – Spojrzałam mu w oczy. Usłyszał co powiedziałam. W jednej chwili poczułam złość. Złość na to co czułam do niego, bo przez to nie potrafiłam traktować go tylko jak kumpla. I to mnie wkurzało. To mnie dobijało za każdym razem, kiedy był w pobliżu. Patrzyłam mu w oczy i stając na własnych nogach powiedziałam co myślałam. – Nie mogę z tobą wytrzymać. Uśmiechnął się kiwając głową. Ścisnęłam chusteczkę gapiąc się na niego. Zamierzałam pójść wyrzucić śmieć do kosza, ale zatrzymał mnie łapiąc za nadgarstek. Wydawał się, że chce mi coś powiedzieć, ale zluzował uścisk, odwrócił wzrok. Zabrałam rękę patrząc na niego z pionu. Coś go trapiło. – Biłeś się z kimś. – bardziej stwierdziłam niż spytałam. Nie zaprzeczył. – Z kim? – Nieważne, to nie ciebie się tyczy. Od kiedy miał przede mną tajemnice? – Cholera, Ethan, co jest z tobą nie tak?! Podniósł się z kanapy. Sekundę później stał naprzeciw mnie. Opierałam się plecami o blat kuchenny, a on nie odrywał oczu od moich. – Przyjaciele? Nie usłyszałam co powiedział. Poruszył ustami, ale dźwięk się ulotnił. Ciepłe spojrzenie przenikało mnie na wskroś i czułam jak serce pragnie mi się wyrwać z piersi. Dudniło w rytmie jego imienia. Ciągle Ethan, Ethan, Ethan… – Ellie? – wyszeptał moje imię. Wciągnęłam z trudem powietrze. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? Byliśmy nimi od zawsze. Od dziecka blisko, od najmłodszych lat razem. – Tak. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. – wyszeptałam nie spuszczając wzroku. – To dobrze. – Ścisnął moją dłoń. Kiedy złapał mnie za rękę? – Super. Zadrżałam, kiedy pogładził kciukiem wierzch mojej dłoni. Też go ścisnęłam i właśnie wtedy jego usta wygięły się w małym uśmiechu. – Przyjaciele. Zobaczyłam jak jego oczy wypełniają się łzami. Nie wiedziałam skąd w nim takie emocje, ale jednego byłam pewna, stało się coś złego. Coś o czym nie chciał mi powiedzieć. Nie czekałam, aż wybuchnie. Objęłam jego szyję ramionami. Przytuliłam dłonią jego głowę, aby schował twarz w mojej szyi. Minęła dosłownie chwila, kiedy w pustym pomieszczeniu usłyszałam jego łkanie. I trzymałam go. – Czasami naprawdę nie potrafię cię zrozumieć. – wyszeptałam, ale on nic nie mówiąc przycisnął mnie bardziej do siebie. – Martwię się o ciebie. – Byłoby dziwnie, gdyby Ellie Haddock się nie martwiła. – odszeptał odsuwając się niewiele. Spojrzał mi w oczy. Już nie płakał, pozostały tylko ślady na policzkach. Chciałam je wytrzeć i pozwolił mi na to. Poczułam ciepłą skórę pod palcami, a mój uśmiech sam się pokazał. – Wiesz, że gdyby coś… ja zawsze jestem dla ciebie. Kiwnął głową. Dotknął dłońmi moich i ściągnął je z twarzy, całując ich wnętrze. Wstrzymałam powietrze patrząc na to co zrobił. To było takie nierealne, że on mnie… – Wiem, Śnieżko. Śnieżka. ''Dla niego byłam śnieżką. Pierwszym płatkiem śniegu, który zwiastuje piękną białą zimę. Białe święta niosące nadzieję i dobro dla każdego, w tym okrutnym świecie. – Pogadamy? – zapytałam tak cicho, że ledwo usłyszałam swój głos. – Nie dzisiaj, ale dzięki – Puścił moje ręce, które opadły wzdłuż mojego ciała. Zrobił krok wstecz patrząc na mnie. – Dzięki za opiekę. – pokazał palcem na opatrzoną brew. – I sorry za zabranie ci czasu. Co? Zabranie czasu? On nigdy… – Widzimy się jutro? – Otworzyłam usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale zrobił to za mnie. – Okej. To dobranoc. Drzwi trzasnęły, a ja uderzyłam tyłkiem w blat. Całkiem oniemiałam tym co powiedział, czego nie powiedział, co zrobił i czego ja nie zrobiłam. Moje myśli powoli zaczynały mieć wpływ na emocje. Poczułam coś mokrego na policzku i już wiedziałam, że to łza. Samotna łza jak ja w mieszkaniu akademickim. Za bardzo bolały mnie słowa Ethana, bo za bardzo mi na nim zależało. Znałam go lepiej niż ktokolwiek. Był mi bliższy niż ktokolwiek na tym świecie. Pewnych rzeczy nie mówiłam nawet rodzicom. – Dobra, Ellie, musisz się ogarnąć. – powiedziałam sobie wycierając policzki. – Weź się w garść. Odepchnęłam się od blatu i ruszyłam do łazienki, aby wziąć prysznic. Musiałam odłożyć uczucia do szuflady. Musiałam przestać myśleć o Ethanie, zapomnieć, że między mną a nim wydarzy się coś wielkiego i super fajnego. Musiałam pogodzić się z tym, że on nie będzie na mnie patrzeć tak jak ja na niego. Leżąc umyta w swoim łóżku i czytając notatki, oraz słuchając muzyki przez słuchawki. Włączyłam ulubioną playlistę. Aktualnie słyszałam piosenkę Jamesa Baya – ''Let It Go. Słowa docierały do ojej duszy, do serca. Nie potrafiłam skupić się na nauce, więc zamknęłam zeszyt i odłożyłam na stolik nocny. Nie dałabym rady czegokolwiek zapamiętać poza piosenką i Ethanem. Położyłam głowę na poduszce wsłuchując się w dźwięki. Zniknęłam z powierzchni ziemi na jakąś minutę, odpływając w krainę marzeń. Kruszyłam się mając przed oczami wszystkie momenty, które przelatywały jak film. Śmiechy, smutki, on i ja. Lubiłam wracać do tego co było cenne, do chwil i ludzi, którzy odgrywali w moim życiu odpowiedzialne role. Takie, które uczą na własnym przykładzie. Ludzi, którzy mimo moich błędów wciąż byli przy mnie i kochali z całego serca. Zasnęłam oglądając film mojej przeszłości. Zasnęłam z muzyką w uszach. 1.5 Weszłam na salę gdzie miały odbyć się czwartkowe zajęcia taneczne. Stałam wysoko i z łatwością mogłam ogarnąć całe pomieszczenie. Mnóstwo siedzeń i na dole wielka drewniana scena, na której znajdowało się jedyny instrment. W jednym momencie pomyślałam, że to miejsce jest ze snu, że właśnie tak wyobrażałam sobie mój świat kariery tancerki. Że właśnie w takim niezwykłym miejscu odkryję duszę, i zostanę wypatrzona z tłumu pozostałych utalentowanych ludzi. Ruszyłam wolnym krokiem, po schodach przez środek, do sceny. Sala wyglądała jak teatr. Naprawdę. Tak jakby przeczuwano występ warty obejrzenia. Odłożyłam torbę na krzesło. Odwróciłam się patrząc na otoczenie, weszłam po schodkach na scenę. Okręciłam się dokoła podziwiając piękno. Skupiłam oczy na fortepianie. Uśmiech przebiegł mi po twarzy. Dotknęłam białych klawiszy, zamknęłam oczy naciskając jeden i kolejny. Dźwięk mnie uspokajał. Zamknęłam oczy naciskając kolejne klawisze. Zapamiętując kolejność grałam, błądziłam za dźwiękiem. Po prostu wygrywałam melodię. Zatraciłam się przywołując miłe chwile z dzieciństwa. Wróciłam do taty i mamy, do brata, do dziadków, do przyjaciół rodziny, do Ethana. Uśmiech rósł na mojej twarzy, kiedy widziałam ich oczyma wyobraźni. A później znów natknęłam na obecne czasy i powróciłam do Ethana, którego ostatni raz widziałam wieczorem w poniedziałek. Wyszedł tak samo przybity jak przyszedł, rozmowa z nim nie dość, że mnie zmartwiła to jeszcze wkurzyła. Powiedział, że następnego dnia się spotkamy, ale tak się nie stało. Wczoraj też go nie widziałam, więc do niego napisałam, ale nie odpisał. A dzisiaj? Też nic. Z myśli wyrwał mnie ostry dźwięk instrumentu. Otworzyłam oczy, całkiem skołowana tym co się stało. Zabrałam ręce zdając sobie sprawę, że zaczęłam znęcać się nad fortepianem. Brawo, jeszcze zniszczę instrument, który nie jest mój. – Hej! – usłyszałam głos za sobą. Poderwałam się do pionu z nadzieją szybkiej ucieczki, ale ten ktoś za mną podbiegł i nie miałam na to szans. Podniosłam wzrok napotykając znajomą postać. Jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwowałam. Nakrył mnie. – Cześć, Dzwoneczku. – Uśmiechnął się do mnie. – Co ty taka spięta? – Ja? Nie. Nie jestem spięta. – odparłam stanowczo. Oparłam się o fortepian za mną, skrzyżowałam ramiona na piersiach i zmierzyłam go wzrokiem od góry do dołu. – Co tu robisz? Już po zajęciach. – Wiem, dlatego tu jestem. Jax cofnął się patrząc na mnie z uśmiechem. Odwzajemniłam gest ciekawa. Stanął przed fortepianem oglądając klawisze. – Wyżyłaś się na nim. Co ci zrobił? – Nie co, lecz kto. – Podniósł na mnie oczy. Powiedziałam to na głos?! – Nie ważne. Nie słuchaj mnie. Ruszyłam z miejsca kierując się do schodków, a następnie do siedzeń by zabrać torbę. Chciałam odejść. – Hej, Piękna – Wzdrygnęłam się, kiedy zwrócił się do mnie w ten sposób. Dlaczego nie mówił do mnie po imieniu? – Masz jakieś plany na dzisiejszy wieczór? Odwróciłam się w jego stronę zarzucając na ramię torbę. Patrzył na mnie uśmiechnięty. Czy to było możliwe, że ten uśmiech był wieczny? Innej miny u niego nie widziałam. – Nie. – przyznałam szerze. – Cóż, teraz już masz. Ucieczka w nieznane 2.1 Otworzyłem drzwi i już miałem zamiar wpaść do mieszkania, by zatopić się w schronie swojej sypialni, ale zastygłem oglądając się za siebie. Drzwi naprzeciw mnie, które zamknąłem za swoją osobą, by nie dać się rozgryźć Ellie. Uciekłem przed nią? Chyba tak. Rzeczywiście tak to wyglądało. Tyle, że ja nie mogłem tam z nią stać. Po cholerę, do niej poszedłem? Chciała się dowiedzieć co się stało, a ja nic jej nie powiedziałem. Chciałem, ale… Chyba sam nie do końca umiem znieść to co się dzieje ostatnimi czasy. Sam nie umiem się uporać z faktem, a dzielenie się tym z Ellie to zły pomysł. Dopiero co przyjechała do Medford, oswaja się z nowym miejscem, nauką i ludźmi. A ja miałbym jej teraz powiedzieć, że u mnie nie wszystko jest okej? Przeczesałem włosy palcami i oparłem się o zamknięte drzwi. Byłem u siebie. Z dala od Ellie i jej kochanej osóbki, która była gotowa otoczyć swoimi ramionami cały świat. Ellie po prostu taka była. Kochająca, dobra, silna i niewinna. – Ethan, to ty? – Usłyszałem głos Ryana. Otworzyłem oczy napotykając gościa opierającego się o framugę drzwi, z puszką piwa w ręku. – No siema, bohaterze. Przełknąłem suche powietrze, wszedłem dalej mijając kumpla i zabierając mu piwo. Wziąłem duży łyk, opadłem na kanapę przed telewizorem, w którym leciał mecz. Wbiłem puste spojrzenie w ekran. – Ethan, co jest, stary? – Oparł ręce o oparcie kanapy, poczułem jego spojrzenie na sobie. – Wszystko jest do bani. – Prychnął na moją odpowiedź. – Kłótnia z Ellie? Spojrzałem na niego ostro. Zmarszczył czoło oglądając moją twarz. – Pobiła cię? – Zaśmiał się, ale mnie nie było do śmiechu. Jak mógł pomyśleć, że Ellie byłaby wstanie zrobić coś takiego? – Nie ona – rzuciłem wściekły. – Chociaż powinna. Odwróciłem wzrok na monitor i upiłem nieco piwa. Czułem jego spojrzenie na sobie, oczekiwał wyjaśnień, a ja nie wiedząc z jakiej racji mam mu opowiadać co się wydarzyło sprzed kilku godzin, zacząłem gadać. – Kojarzysz Jaxa Boltona? – Tutaj w Medford każdy go zna. To wokalista kapeli Era of Stars. Co tydzień grają w… Poniosłem rękę w zamiaru uciszenia go. Zamknął usta. – Nie interesuje mnie co grają, gdzie grają i jacy są. Nie muszę o nich niczego wiedzieć. – Och, coś mi się zdaje, że Jax nie przypadł ci do gustu. – Moje palce zacisnęły się na puszce omal jej nie zgniatając. – To on ci przyłożył? – Ja pierwszy mu przyłożyłem, tyle, że mi oddał. Zaczął mnie okładać, a zanim zdążyłem zrobić mu to samo co on mnie, ktoś nas rozdzielił… – Za co oberwał? Przed oczami zobaczyłem tego kretyna z jakimiś ludźmi, to jak gadali, śmiali się i dosłownie przy okazji usłyszałem część ich dyskusji. Podsłuchałem go i krew się we mnie zagotowała. Czekałem stojąc za budynkiem i słuchając, i z każdą chwilą traciłem cierpliwość. Aż nie wytrzymałem i wybiegłem z kryjówki dopadając Jaxa i waląc go w nos, że aż coś chrupnęło. – Zasłużył. – Dobra, ale co zrobił? Wciągnąłem płytko powietrze, palce mocniej zacisnęły się na puszce piwa, którego nieco upiłem. – Gadał o Ellie z kumplami. Chwalił jaki ona ma głos, że to córka Czkawki Haddocka i może pomóc im się wybić. – No i co w tym złego? Nie rozumiem. Odwróciłem się na kanapie, by złapać z nim wzrokowy kontakt. Ryan nie rozumiał. Znałem tego gościa od miesiąca, gadałem z nim zanim wynajęliśmy to mieszkanie na studia. Przyjaźniłem się z nim i wiedziałem, że ten koleś jest wart zaufania, jest w porządku i lubiłem go. Powiedziałem mu o Ellie, wiedział, że to córka byłej gwiazdy estrady i nie robił z tego wielkiego halo. Traktował ją jak zwyczajną dziewczynę, a Ellie właśnie tego chciała od zawsze. Normalności, traktowania jak zwyczajną prostą dziewczynę, która zasługuje na szacunek jak każda żywa istota. Ale on nie rozumiał o czym mówiłem. – Pochwalił jej talent, to miłe. – Jax nie jest miły. Jest miły, kiedy czegoś chce, a chce wykorzystać oczywisty fakt. – Daj mi zgadnąć. – Westchnąłem, ale go słuchałem. – Jesteś zazdrosny o swoją Ellie. – To nie jest moja… znaczy jest, ale nie w sensie, że… O, Boże… Zaśmiał się. Zmienił temat. Schodząc z tematu Jaxa weszliśmy na mnie i Ellie. Lubił poruszać nasz temat. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi od podstawówki. Kocham ją jak przyjaciółkę. – Ale nie jak siostrę. – Ściągnąłem brwi mierząc jego twarz wzrokiem. Uśmiechał się pod nosem, a ja czułem jak mi szumi w żołądku. – Podoba ci się i marzysz o niej, kiedy jesteś sam. – Daj spokój. – warknąłem odwracając wzrok na puszkę. – To się nie wydarzy. – Bo? – drążył. Zaśmiałem się cicho, choć w środku czułem ścisk. To nie było fajne. Okłamywanie samego siebie od czterech lat, że jest super tak jak jest i więcej mi nie trzeba. To było dobre dla nas. – Dlaczego my o tym gadamy? Dlaczego skupiamy się na mnie, a nie na tobie i Amy, co? Jak wam się układa? Szczęśliwi, zakochani? Pokręcił głową śmiejąc się szczerze. – Do szaleństwa. – Uśmiechnąłem się widząc jego roześmianą twarz i błysk w oczach. Zawsze taki był, kiedy wspominał swoją dziewczynę. – Ale nie zmieniaj tematu. Jęknąłem przeciągle wstając z kanapy. Skierowałem się do swojej sypialni, ale Ryan nie zamierzał dać mi spokoju. – Ty wiesz, co ja myślę? – Nie wiem i chyba nie chcę wiedzieć. – pochwyciłem za klamkę od pokoju i otworzyłem drzwi, stanąłem w progu. Patrzyłem na Ryana i słuchałem jego myśli. – Że coś cię blokuje od zbliżenia się do niej na tyle, na ile chcesz. Czemu? Wciągnąłem płyto powietrze mocniej naciskając klamkę. Nie podobała mi się jego gadka, ale miał rację. Coś mnie blokowało, ilekroć byłem blisko z Ellie i miałem szansę ją czuć, ja albo uciekałem, albo odwracałem uwagę od sytuacji tracąc szansę na przełamanie tej granicy przyjaźni. Bałem się ją stracić. Bałem się, że to coś wielkiego nie wypali i nasza świetna relacja przepadnie nieodwracalnie. Nie zniósłbym tego. – Masz całkowitą rację, Ryan. Jesteś świetnym kumplem i wezmę sobie twoje rady do serca. Teraz natomiast pójdę w kimę. – Zacisnąłem usta w uśmiechu, oddałem mu prawie pustą puszkę. – Cześć. Opadłem na łóżko, przetarłem twarz dłońmi i westchnąłem. Ten dzień musiał się skończyć. 2.2 Dzień zapowiadał się znakomicie zważając na piękne niebo za oknem, świecące słońce, przechodniów na ulicy i jeżdżące samochody, świergot ptaków na gałęzi za oknem, oraz godzona, na którą zaczynałem swoje zajęcia. Co za bzdury. Za oknami pisk opon, trąbienie na kierowcę z przodu, stukot w kuchni i jeszcze budzik. Nienawidziłem poranków. Nienawidziłem wstawania z rana i szykowania się do funkcjonowania w świecie, który wykańcza dzień po dniu. Poza tym nie miałem ochoty się gdziekolwiek ruszać, gdzie mógłbym spotkać Ellie. Minął niemal tydzień, odkąd rozmawiałem z nią u niej w mieszkaniu. Unikałem ją co było dziecinne i żałosne. Niby spotykała się z Amy, ponoć były razem w kawiarni, uczyły się razem, gadały. Może w końcu Ellie będzie miała przyjaciółkę, z którą będzie mogła pójść na zakupy i pomoże w doborze stylizacji. Może będzie mówić rzeczy, o których mi nie mówi? Tematy typu okres, strój, paznokcie, fryzura. Babski świat. Znałem ten świat. Trochę. Moja matka i Astrid spędzające czas razem i rozmawiające o sprawach, których facet nie rozumie nie tylko mnie dziwiły, ale też śmieszyły. Na przykład piły razem herbatę na kanapie i dyskutowały o życiu w domu. A to, że jedna używa tego proszku do prania, a tamta zna idealny przepis na pieczonego kurczaka, że moja mama ma ze mną trzy światy, a Astrid dowiedziała się, że Ellie rozwaliła kolano na rowerze. Tematy, które mogą poruszyć tylko kobiety. Ojciec uwielbiał oglądać koszykówkę, czasami organizował spotkanie i zapraszał najbliższych przyjaciół. My faceci oglądaliśmy mecz, a kobiety – czyli moja mama, Astrid, ciocia Szpadka, Carla (wcześniej dziewczyna, aktualnie żona wujka Mieczyka) – dyskutowały o wszystkim i o niczym, śmiejąc się w najlepsze. Ellie oczywiście siedziała w towarzystwie swojej płci. Flynn natomiast bawił się, jak to mały dzieciak, z Ruby. Oboje szybcy, niespokojni, pełni energii. Flynn w żaden sposób nie przypominał swojej siostry. Wdał się w ojca, i po wyglądzie i po charakterze. Lubiłem tego dzieciaka. Wiele razy przychodząc do Ellie bawiłem się z tym nieposkromionym urwisem. Ile było przy tym śmiechu, szaleństwa i radości. Nastoletnie życie, było o wiele łatwiejsze i weselsze. – Co za syf! – jęknąłem wchodząc do kuchni. Na blacie bajzel, skorupki od jajek, rozlane mleko, płatki wysypujące się z pudełka, patelnia brudna od jajecznicy, szuflada otwarta, wyżej szafka, żeby ktoś miał szansę walnąć w nią czołem. I jeszcze koleś siedzący przy stole i zajadający tosty z zamkniętymi oczami. – Przeszło po tej kuchni tornado? – Raczej ja – odparł z pełnymi ustami. Stanąłem naprzeciw niego, spojrzałem mu w twarz, spojrzał na mnie. – No co?! – oburzył się, okruszki wyleciały mu z gęby, a mną wstrząsnął śmiech. – Głodny byłem, musiałem się spieszyć, żeby nie umrzeć z głodu. Śniadanie to najważniejszy posiłek dnia. Pokręciłem głową odpychając się od stołu. Wyciągnąłem kubek zamierzając zrobić sobie kawy, aby jakoś funkcjonować przez najbliższe godziny. – O jedenastej mamy trening – przypomniałem mu. Zerknąłem na zegar wiszący nad lodówką. Wskazywał dziewiątą piętnaście, albo coś koło tego. – Trener da nam niezły wycisk. – I dobrze. Może wreszcie wrócisz do formy. Od kilku dni chodzisz jak struty. Prychnąłem pod nosem, moje kąciki ust się uniosły. Zamieszałem kawę wpatrując się w wnętrze parującego kubka. – Rozmawiałem ostatnio z Amy – rzucił gwałtownie, kiedy usiadłem przy stole. Sięgnąłem po jednego tosta, ale Ryan nie zauważył. – I co? – Wybieramy się dziś do kina. – Zacząłem jeść gapiąc się na przyjaciela. – Jak romantycznie. Co cię podkusiło, żeby mi o tym powiedzieć? – Uśmiechnąłem się przeżuwając. Ta jego przejęta mina była przekomiczna. – Śmiej się, durniu. – Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. – Mamy dwa dodatkowe bilety. Pomyślałem, że chcesz pójść z nami. Kolejny raz się zaśmiałem, przez co zakrztusiłem się kawą. – Zapraszasz mnie na swoją randkę? Że ja z wami? No wiesz, musiałbym to przemyśleć. – Mieszkam z debilem – stwierdził mierząc mnie wzrokiem, a ja śmiałem się jak głupi. – Dwa dodatkowe bilety, kretynie, dla ciebie i Ellie. Żebyście poszli z nami. Mój śmiech trochę zmalał, ale uśmiech pozostał. – Ja i Ellie mielibyśmy pójść z wami na randkę? – spytałem. Patrzył na mnie, a w jego oczach widziałem potwierdzenie. – Jaja sobie robisz? – Nie. Mówię całkiem poważnie. – Odwróciłem wzrok za okno kręcąc ze śmiechem głową. Zwariował. Nie było szans, żebym się zgodził. – Nie gadasz z nią od kilku dni. To nie jest normalne. – Wszystko między mną, a nią jest okej. – odpowiedziałem, choć to wcale nie była prawda. – Mamy tylko trochę takie małe… zawieszenie. – Pierdoli*z. Po prostu nie chcesz przyznać, że ciężko ci być blisko przyjaciółki, którą traktujesz jak kobietę, z którą chcesz się całować i robić genialne rzeczy. Przełknąłem ślinę nie patrząc na kumpla. Jego wypowiedź była szczera, ostra, szybka i miał rację. Obrał krótko w słowach to co czułem, i cholera, nie było łatwo się do tego przyznać. Nawet samemu przed sobą. Wielokrotnie przekonywałem siebie, że nie chcę, że nie czuję w ten sposób, że nie mogę, ale fakty były oczywiste. Ryan wstał od stołu. Włożył talerz do zlewu i opłukał ręce. Zamierzał wyjść do łazienki, ale zatrzymał się jeszcze w progu. – Przemyśl ten wypad do kina i daj mi znać do wieczora. Zniknął mi z oczu. Zatopiłem usta w kawie. Gorzkość napoju idealnie odzwierciedlała mój nastrój. Z zamyśleń wyrwał mnie dźwięk komórki, który zwiastował nadejście esemesa. Spojrzałem na ekran odczytując wiadomość. '''Od 'Tata:' 16-ego'' listopada odbędzie się sprawa rozwodowa.' Mam nadzieję, że się pojawisz.'' Poczułem uścisk w gardle. Zanim wyjeżdżałem na studia rozmawiałem z rodzicami. Proponowałem im żeby poszli na terapię małżeńską. Sam próbowałem coś zdziałać, ale nie udało się. Oboje byli uparci, każde stało przy swoim. Od ponad roku im się nie układało. Kłócili się o byle gówno, każde obwiniało siebie nawzajem. Bywało, że uciekałem do Haddocków, żeby nie słuchać awantur. Czasami zazdrościłem Ellie. Kochałem swoich rodziców, pewnie że tak. Mój tata był super facetem. Szczery do bólu, miał dobre poczucie humoru, świetny był z niego ojciec i przyjaciel. A mama? Piękna kobieta, konkretna, uprzejma, kochająca matka i przyjaciółka. Za czasów mojego dzieciństwa ich małżeństwo było szczęśliwe. Byłem wzruszony, kiedy składali sobie przysięgę. Pamiętam ich wesele, i to jak zostawili mnie na miesiąc z ciocią Heather, bo wybrali się w podróż poślubną. Szczerze wolałem być wtedy u Ellie. Nie znosiłem ciotki. W zasadzie to działało w drugą stronę. '''Do Tata: ''Jesteś pewien, że nie chcecie dać sobie szansy?'' OdTata: ''Próbowaliśmy, Ethan. Twoja matka i ja już postanowiliśmy.'' Do Tata: ''Muszę kończyć. Odezwę się.'' Odłożyłem komórkę na blat i wstałem z miejsca. Przez pół dnia będę myślał o rozwodzie rodziców. Przez pół dnia myślał o czymś na co nie mam wpływu. Z pokoju zabrałem tylko torbę, do której spakowałem strój, buty, ręcznik. Wróciłem do kuchni, gdzie czekał Ryan z komórką w ręce. Oglądał jakiś filmik na youtubie. Zajrzałem mu przez ramię. Widok Jaxa pozbawił mnie uśmiechu. Co z tego, że umiał grać i śpiewać? To w ogóle nie miało znaczenia. – Oni są naprawdę dobrzy. A Bolton to całkiem spoko gość. – Szczególnie, kiedy planuje wykorzystać Śnieżkę, aby wybić się w wielkim świecie. – Śnieżkę? – Przełknąłem ślinę. Powiedziałem to na głos? Spojrzałem na Ryana wyjmując z lodówki butelkę wody i pakując ją do torby. – Czy ty nazwałeś Ellie Śnieżką? Dobrze usłyszałem? – Przesłyszałeś się. – O nie, ja bardzo dobrze słyszę. – Obrócił się w krześle. Jego rozbawiona mina i wzrok zmusiły mnie do odwrotu. – Ethan, od kiedy to trwa? – Jakiś dłuższy czas. – rzuciłem biorąc z wieszaka bluzę. Zgarnąłem swoje rzeczy i już miałem wychodzić, ale Ryan musiał mnie zatrzymać. – Zaproś ją do tego kina. Mówię ci. – Zobaczę. Widzimy się później. Wyszedłem z mieszkania. Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. Już miałem schodzić po schodach, ale przystanąłem na pierwszym stopniu. Spojrzałem na drzwi mieszkania Ellie. Wstrzymałem na chwilę oddech i cofnąłem się. To było głupie. Mega głupie. Stanąłem przy drzwiach. Podniosłem rękę i już miałem zapukać. Chciałem zabrać Ellie na randkę. Wiele razy próbowałem, ale kiedy już miałem spytać tchórzyłem. Totalnie obracałem propozycję w żart, a ona mi wierzyła. Więc, po co miałem kolejny raz próbować? Odsunąłem się. Pokręciłem głową zrezygnowany i odszedłem. To nie był ten moment. Nie dzisiaj, nie teraz. Korzystając, że na hali było pusto, postanowiłem zrobić sobie prywatny trening. Byłem świetny z kosza. W drugiej klasie wybrali mnie na rozgrywającego. Duma rodziny i wielka popularność w liceum to było coś. Moim miejscem było boisko, kosz i piłka. Wtedy. Ciężkie metalowe drzwi trzasnęły. Odwróciłem powoli głowę znajdując postać idącą w moją stronę. To była Ayla. Współlokatorka Amy. Nie miałem pojęcia co tu robiła. – Słychać cię na korytarzu. – rzuciła z rozbawieniem. Prychnąłem podchodząc do ławki. Wziąłem ręcznik wycierając twarz i kark. – To dobrze, że ćwiczysz. – To pomaga mi się odstresować. – przyznałem upijając trochę wody. Stanęła obok mnie. Zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem od góry do dołu. – O co chodzi? Pokręciła głową, przykleiła uśmiech do twarzy. Dotknęła mojego ramienia, ścisnęła podziwiając mięśnie. Zaśmiałem się widząc jej zachwyt. – Amy mówiła, że idzie z Ryanem do kina. – Idą na randkę. To normalne w związku. Wiedziałem do czego zmierza. Wiedziałem o co zapyta. – Wspomniała, że mają dodatkowe dwa bilety. Może byśmy…? Wiedziałem. Chwila, musiałem się uspokoić, żeby się nie zaśmiać. Wyskoczyła z tą propozycją tak gwałtownie, bez żadnego co u mnie, albo co u niej. Dziewczyna, albo bardzo chciała pójść do kina, albo przeżyć przygodę łóżkową ze mną w roli głównej. To nie było normalne. – Nie mogę. Mam już plany na wieczór. – Z kim? – Z nikim. Mam co robić. – odpowiedziałem wyraźnie i głośno. Nie mogłem powstrzymać rozbawienia jej oburzeniem. Z jakiej racji miałem się jej tłumaczyć? Była dla mnie obcą osobą. – Wybacz, ale wrócę do treningu. Ruszyłem w stronę kosza kozłując piłkę. Czułem jej zielone oczy na sobie. Nie była zadowolona, a raczej rozczarowana. – Nie musisz kłamać. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że kogoś masz. Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo pod nosem. Nie musiałem mieć kogoś, żeby odmówić spotkania. Nie wezmę jakieś obcej laski na randkę moich przyjaciół. Nie było na to szans. Drzwi się po raz kolejny otworzyły, a na boisko wtargnęła cała drużyna włącznie z trenerem. Ayla ruszyła do wyjścia posyłając mi swoje spojrzenie. Minęła Ryana, przyjaciel podszedł do mnie z rozbawioną miną. – Co ta podrabiana Barbie tu robiła? – Wskazał za siebie kciukiem. Wzruszyłem ramieniem. Rzuciłem piłkę w jego ręce. – Przyszła mnie zaprosić na randkę z tobą i Amy. Żebyś widział jej minę, kiedy odmówiłem. Zaśmiał się całkiem rozwalony informacją. Trener użył gwizdka, a później przywołał wszystkich do siebie. Ruszyliśmy z Ryanem wolnym krokiem w danym kierunku. – Nie wiem, po jaką cholerę, Amy powiedziała jej o kinie. Serio ma słaby gust co do wybierania przyjaciółek, pomijając Ellie. To spoko dziewczyna, uwielbiam ją, wiesz o tym. Trening trwał dobre dwie godziny. Przygotowywaliśmy się do meczu, który miał się odbyć na początku listopada. Wszystko miałoby się posypać właśnie wtedy. Najpierw wygrany mecz, powrót do rodzinnego miasta, wziąć udział w sprawie rozwodowej rodziców, a później spędzać święta z obojgiem. Pragnąłem zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi. Wychodziłem spod prysznica. Wszedłem do szatni, zacząłem się przebierać i właśnie wtedy zadzwonił mój telefon. Z ręcznikiem na karku podszedłem do torby i wyjąłem z bocznej kieszeni komórkę. Przyszedł esemes od Ellie. Od Śnieżka: 'Hej, gdzie jesteś? Czekam na kampusie. '''Do Śnieżka: '''Za pięć minut będę. '''Od Śnieżka: '''Okej. Przebrałem się. Spakowałem brudne ciuchy do torby, razem z butami i ręcznikiem. Skierowałem się do wyjścia, minąłem Ryana, który nie wiadomo dlaczego nie spytał dokąd idę i po prostu życzył mi powodzenia. Zignorowałem gościa. Po drodze na kampus zastanawiałem się po jakiego holendra Ellie tutaj przyszła. Nie to, że się nie cieszyłem. Widzieć ją i mieć przy sobie, było moim zbawieniem. Była jak słońce. Ciepła, niosła ze sobą nową szansę i nadzieję, uśmiechnięta i najlepsza na świecie. Na schodach usłyszałem radosny słodki głos. Moje imię wypowiedziane z jej ust. Upuściłem torbę na trawnik zmuszony złapać ją w ramiona. Zakręciłem nami w miejscu. Śmiała mi się do ucha. – Ellie Haddock, cała w skowronkach? Co się stało? Stanęła przede mną. Rozpuszczone włosy swobodnie opadały na jej ramiona. Poprawiłem blond kosmyk chowając go za ucho dziewczyny. Musiało się coś stać, widziałem to po iskierkach tańczących w błękitnych oczach. – Nie uwierzysz! Byłam dziś w sali muzycznej. Spotkałam Jaxa. Powiedział, że z chęcią zabierze mnie dziś wieczorem do baru. Chce, żebym wystąpiła z jego zespołem dla gości. Tak się cieszę! Cieszyła się. Matko, jaka ona była uradowana tym co mi powiedziała. Wyobraźcie sobie dziecko, które dowiedziało się, że jedzie do wesołego miasteczka. Tak właśnie wyglądała Ellie. Cały zachwyt mnie opuścił. Nie chciałem, żeby tam szła. Wiedziałem po prostu co będzie. Jax namiesza jej w głowie. To był koleś z problemami. Nie musiałem znać jego życiorysu. Wystarczyło spotkać go na kilku imprezach, żeby zobaczyć go ze skrętem w gębie i narkotykami w ręce. Nie mogłem dopuścić, aby Ellie zakręciła się obok niego. – Ethan, jesteś tu? – Pomachała mi ręką przed twarzą. Spojrzałem w jej błękitne oczy. – Co z tobą? – Nic. Tak sobie myślałem, czy nie chciałabyś pójść ze mną do kina. – Do kina? – spytała zaskoczona. Nagle cały entuzjazm zastąpiło niedowierzanie. – Że my, ty i ja? Dzisiaj? – Razem z Ryanem i Amy. – dodałem. Zamrugała, zamknęła usta, i skinęła głową. – Mają dwa dodatkowe bilety. Wiesz, jeśli nie chcesz to… – Nie, że nie chcę. Kurczę, Ethan, całkiem mnie zaskoczyłeś. Nie sądziłam, że… Wprowadziłem ją w zakłopotanie. Teraz będzie się zastanawiać co zrobić, czy iść ze mną, czy pójść na swój pierwszy koncert w barze z kolesiem, którego ledwo zna z zajęć. – O której jest kino? Może dałoby radę pójść obejrzeć film, a później pojechalibyśmy do baru na koncert? Albo odwrotnie? Cholera, jak jej zależało na tym występie. Tryskała ekscytacją, jak mógłbym powiedzieć, żeby tam nie szła? Objąłem ją ramieniem. Poprowadziłem nas wolnym krokiem przez trawnik, aż do chodnika i mojego auta. – Jak bardzo chcesz iść na swój pierwszy koncert? – zapytałem. Nic nie powiedziała, ale wiedziałem, że pragnie tego od kiedy wystąpiła ze swoim ojcem na jego koncercie. Kochała taniec, ale muzyka zawsze była w jej życiu. To była cząstka, która nosiła ze sobą wspomnienia i rodzinę. – Idę z tobą. Z chęcią cię posłucham. – Serio? Nie musisz. – Ale chcę. Dawno nie słyszałem jak śpiewasz. Zaśmiała się. Przytuliła się do mnie. Objąłem ją i dyskretnie ucałowałem w czoło. Spojrzała w górę, zetknęła ze mną swoje oczy. Uśmiechała się. – Na pewno, nie chcesz iść do tego kina? – Na pewno. Bilety się zmarnują, ale co tam. Jeśli mam do wyboru kolejny film, a twój pierwszy koncert, wybieram ciebie. Jak zawsze. – Jesteś mega kochany, wiesz? Najlepszy na świecie. Najlepszy z najlepszych. Oczy jej błyszczały, kiedy mówiła do mnie te słowa. Wierzyłem jej. Staliśmy tak przez jakąś chwilę. Tak sobie pomyślałem, dlaczego nie mogę mieć ją bliżej? Dlaczego jakiś inny facet ma ją mieć w sposób, którego ja się boję? Bo co? Bo się przyjaźnimy od dziecka? Bo znamy się od zawsze? Bo nasza przyjaźń nigdy nie wykraczała poza strefę dla niej przeznaczoną? – Pojedziemy coś zjeść? Jestem głodna. Uśmiechnąłem się. Odrzuciłem blond włosy na plecy i skinąłem głową. Ruszyła biegiem na około samochodu i zajęła miejsce pasażera. Wrzuciłem torbę na tyły i wsiadłem za kierownicę. Włączyłem radio, akurat leciała piosenka ''Banners Someone To You. Ellie tańczyła na siedzeniu śpiewając razem z wokalistą. Śpiewaliśmy razem refren. Jak za czasów liceum świetnie się bawiliśmy. Zatrzymaliśmy się przy barze obok stacji benzynowej. Zamówiliśmy frytki i dwa burgery. Widzieć ubrudzoną keczupem Ellie było bezcenne. Nie poruszaliśmy tematu mojej bójki. Gadaliśmy o zajęciach, o bzdurach, wspominaliśmy wtopy i śmialiśmy się. Cieszyliśmy po prostu sobą. W Poszukiwaniu Siebie 3.1 Razem z Ethanem weszliśmy do pubu. Tłok wzbudzał we mnie strach oraz wielką ekscytację. Nie sądziłam, że coś takiego może się stać. Że będę tu po to, aby się dobrze bawić. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Jedyny pub, do którego czasami wybierałam z Ethanem to Bar u Borka, jego ojca. Dagur dbał o lokal. Nie był wielki, ale wchodząc do środka od razu czuło się swobodę. Otwarty pub do późnych godzin, mnóstwo ludzi, wieczne zabieganie i dyskusje facetów, którzy lubili sobie popić. Krótko mówiąc nie mój świat. Nie moje klimaty. Ale to miejsce w żaden sposób nie przypominało Baru u Borka. Miejsce było większe, przyjemniejsze i co fajne, nie przychodziło się tu, aby upić się do nieprzytomności. Ludzie bliscy mojego wieku dyskutowali, śmiali się, popijali fast foody piwem i drinkami. Był weekend, każdy mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Stanęłam na palcach, aby dostrzec scenę, którą zasłaniał mi tłum. Byłam za niska. Tego w sobie nienawidziłam. – Gdzieś powinien być Jax. Idę go poszukać. Zajmij miejsce przed sceną. – poprosiłam Ethana przekrzykując ludzi dokoła. Puściłam rękę przyjaciela i ruszyłam przed siebie. Przeciskałam się. Czułam się jak sardynka w puszce. Zdawało mi się, że im dłużej jestem pośród ludzi, tym coraz bardziej się gubię. Wreszcie jakoś udało mi się wybiec pod ścianę. Omal nie uderzyłam w bar i nie strąciłam dziewczyny ze stołka. Naprawdę muszę częściej wychodzić do ludzi. Poczułam jak czyjeś palce zaciskają się na moim nadgarstku. Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła. Przestraszyłam się. Byłam w pubie, rozdzieliłam się z Ethanem, wokół masa obcych osób, a ktoś mnie łapie za rękę. Spojrzałam za siebie z bijącym sercem. Jax patrzył na mnie ze swoim półuśmiechem. Poczułam ulgę spotykając znajomą twarz. Skinął głową na drzwi za sobą. Nie wiedziałam dokąd ma zamiar mnie zabrać, ale wszędzie byłoby lepiej, niż wśród obcych ludzi i unoszącego się nade mną ostrego zapachu. – Jednak zdecydowałaś się przyjść. Dajesz mi powody do dumy. Odchrząknęłam, kiedy zamknął drzwi. Rozejrzałam się dookoła i spostrzegłam, że jestem w garderobie. To było takie niewielkie miejsce, gdzie zespół mógł się przygotować przed występem. Gdy chodziłam jeszcze do podstawówki, tata zabrał mnie na koncert. Bycie córką sławnego wokalisty ma swoje zalety. Jako nieliczna miałam darmowy wstęp za kulisy. Jax wyłożył się wygodnie na kanapie i łyknął napoju z butelki. Zerknęłam na wieszak, na którym wisiały kurtki, leżały trapery, paski z ćwiekami, oraz inne części ubioru. Na ścianie wisiało duże lustro pomazane w niektórych miejscach czarnym markerem. Na stoliku między dwiema kanapami stała butelka trunku i pięć szklanek. – Pijesz przed występem? – zapytałam podchodząc do lustra. Widząc swoje odbicie w ogóle nie czułam się lepiej. Nie pasowałam do tego miejsca. – To się nazywa relaks. Próbowałam rozczytać bazgroły na szkle, kiedy poczułam dziwny i nieprzyjemny zapach. Dagur i Mieczyk czasami palili papierosy, ale ten smród nie przypominał spalanego tytoniu. – Co to za smród? – odkaszlnęłam i podeszłam do Jaxa. – Poznaj mojego przyjaciela jointa. – Między palcami trzymał coś przypominającego papieros. Teraz wiedziałam, że to nie jest to. Pociągnął ponownie skręta, a mnie zemdliło. – Nie powinno cię tu być, skarbie. To nie miejsce dla takich grzecznych dziewczynek jak ty. Stwierdził, że jestem tak zwaną „Grzeczną dziewczynką”. Cóż, nie uważałam się za taką. Prawda. Dobrze się uczyłam, miałam swoje zasady, wiele rzeczy nie robiłam co narażałoby mnie na kłopoty, ale to nie znaczyło, że jestem taka grzeczna. Oparłam się o oparcie skupiając na nim wzrok. Czekałam tylko, aż otworzy oczy i mnie zauważy. Wypuścił dym z ust. – Lubię cię, Ellie. Jesteś słodka i niewinna. W ogóle nie przypominasz swojego tatusia. To było chamskie. – Co to miało znaczyć? – spytałam czując jak rośnie we mnie gniew. – Zupełnie nic złego. Czkawka Haddock w twoim wieku nie umiał się odpędzić od kobiet. Był jak to mówili, bogiem seksu. A ty jesteś słodka i urocza jak babeczka. Słodka i niewinna. Nic o mnie nie wiedział. Przysięgłabym, że wystarczająco dużo się napił i naćpał. Gadał durnoty. Nie podobało mi się to co mówił o moim tacie. Fakt, przystojny to to był, widziałam zdjęcia jak był w moim wieku, w ogóle się nie dziwię, że mama się w nim zakochała. Zresztą, ludzie nie podziwiali go tylko przez wygląd, Tata to dobry człowiek. Ma wielkie serce i dobry charakter. Nikt poza rodziną i przyjaciółmi, nie wiedział jaki jest naprawdę. Kamera nie uchwyci wszystkiego. Wyrwałam mu skręta i ugasiłam dociskając do popielniczki. – Hej, co robisz? Zwariowałaś? To był mój ostatni! – I bardzo dobrze. Nie zamierzam siedzieć w tym burdelu. Zamierzałam wyjść i ani myśleć tu wracać. Całkiem mi się odechciało występowanie z nim przy ludziach. Na początku myślałam, że to fajny koleś, ale okazał się zwykłym idiotą. – Tobie się wydaje, że jestem popapranym gościem, który pije i ćpa. Robię to, bo lubię, bo to pomaga mi się rozluźnić przed kolejnym występem. Odwróciłam się słysząc jak coś nalewa do szklanki. Zamoczył usta w trunku, po czym zerknął w moją stronę. – Masz mnie za durnia, co nie? Ale tak naprawdę nic o mnie nie wiesz. Nic kompletnie. – Nie muszę wszystkiego wiedzieć, aby stwierdzić, że to co robisz jest głupie. Prychnął rozbawiony moimi słowami. Skrzyżowałam ramiona i podeszłam bliżej stolika. Nie spuściłam z niego wzroku, a on uśmiechał się i zastanawiał. Nie wiem czym go rozbawiłam. Wypił zawartość szklanki do dna i odstawił ją na stolik. Westchnął ciężko. – Nalejesz mi jednego? Prychnął na moje pytanie. Nie widziałam w tym nic śmiesznego. Dobrze wiem, że do picia lepiej mieć towarzystwo. To prawda, nie znosiłam picia, nie smakował mi alkohol, ale nie widziało mi się wychodzić i zostawić go samego z butelką. – Nie zrobię tego. – odparł z uśmiechem na twarzy. Nalewał trunek sobie do szklanki. Miał już odstawić butelkę, kiedy dotknęłam swoją dłonią jego. Poniósł na mnie swoje oczy. Poczułam uścisk w gardle. Przez sekundę poczułam się mała, taka spanikowana tym co robię. Puściłam go. Cofnęłam się i usiadłam na oparciu. Zgłupiałam. Co próbowałam zrobić? – Jeśli się ze mną napijesz, prędzej czy później oberwie mi się za ciebie. Ale jeśli teraz mnie tu zostawisz, z pewnością stąd nie wyjdę. Co zrobisz, Dzwoneczku? Spytał nie spuszczając ze mnie oczu. Utopił usta w napoju patrząc mi w oczy. Serce w mojej piersi podskoczyło, a po plecach przebiegł dreszcz. Wyciągnął w moją stronę szklankę. Uniósł pytająco brew. Pewnie popełniałam błąd. Prawdopodobnie nie myślałam. W ogóle się nie zastanowiłam. Wypiłam świństwo duszkiem. Poczułam ostry smak w gardle i zrozumiałam, że to whisky. Od razu przypomniała mi się impreza z niedzieli. Cholera, co mi strzeliło, żeby znowu to robić? I po co? – Ohyda. – stwierdziłam wycierając usta. Jax zaśmiał się zabierając mi szklankę z dłoni. Szkło uderzyło o blat. Patrzyłam na to z niechęcią. Naprawdę napiłam się dla Jaxa? Wrócił spojrzeniem do mnie. Stał nade mną i patrzył z podziwem. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego. Chyba myślał, że tego nie zrobię. Że wyjdę trzaskając drzwiami. Cóż, bardzo się przeliczył. – Sam widzisz, nie jestem święta. – Nie powiedziałem, że jesteś. Stanęłam na nogach. To był błąd stał zbyt blisko mnie. Powinnam była zaczekać, aż odejdzie. Uchwycił w dwa palce mój podbródek. Gapił się na moje usta. Kciukiem przejechał po mojej dolnej wardze. Kolana mi zmiękły, czując jego bliskość. Waliło od niego alkoholem i skrętem, ale jakoś nie czułam obrzydzenia. W zasadzie… to było coś nowego. Coś dziwnego i szalonego, a przy tym pociągającego. Oczy mu aż błyszczały, gdy wzrokiem odszedł od warg i spojrzał w moje niebieskie. – Ellie – Przełknęłam suche powietrze. Serce drżało mi w piersi. – Nigdy więcej nie próbuj mi czegoś udowadniać. Powaga w jego oczach była tak wielka, że przeleciał mnie dreszcz. Zrobiło mi się goręcej. Nie to, żebym się bała. Nie, nie zrobiłby mi krzywdy. Co to, to nie. – Zgoda. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Zupełnie jakby cała złość i powaga go opuściły. Trzymając mój podbródek w dwóch palcach naciągnął się i złożył na moim policzku całusa. Z pewnością to trwało tylko moment, ale dla mnie zwolnił czas. Nie spodziewałam się tego. – Fajnie byłoby wyjść do ludzi, hmm? – Trzymając moją rękę spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Wskazywał dwudziestą. Zbliżył się szepcząc mi słowa na ucho. – Uśmiechnij się, Dzwoneczku. To twój wieczór. Razem z Jaxem opuściliśmy garderobę. Trzymał mnie za rękę i prowadził przez tłum. Było głośno. Chyba głośniej, niż kilka minut wcześniej. – Chyba po raz pierwszy od tygodnia czuję się jak w Nowym Jorku. – przekrzykiwałam ludzi. – Nowy Jork nigdy nie śpi. Zawsze chciałem wystąpić z ekipą w Sylwestra na Times Square. Takie tam marzenia. – Niektóre marzenia się spełniają. – odpowiedziałam. Spojrzał w moją stronę z uśmiechem. W oczach nie widziałam radości. – Skoro tak mówisz. – Pociągnął mnie za sobą. – Teraz wiesz jak się czuje sardynka w puszce. Wybuchłam śmiechem. To samo pomyślałam przeciskając się wcześniej przez ludzi i szukając Jaxa. Próbowałam opanować śmiech, kiedy dostrzegłam Ethana przy stoliku. – O, Ethan! – Pomachałam do niego szczęśliwa jego widokiem. Jax odwrócił się omal na niego nie wpadając. Objęłam ramię Jaxa spoglądając na stolik zajęty tuż pod sceną. Mój futerał z gitarą był pusty, a moja gitara zdobiona malunkiem kwiatów, stała pod ścianą obok głośnika. – He-hej, jak fajnie, że zająłeś nam miejsce. – O to mnie prosiłaś. – warknął mój przyjaciel. Biegał wzrokiem ode mnie do Jaxa i z powrotem. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego? – Masz cholerne szczęście, że ona tu jest. – Machnął ręką na mnie. – Gdyby nie ten fakt, to przysięgam, że oberwałbyś pięć razy mocniej niż ostatnio. Co? Co on powiedział? – To groźba? – Ostrzeżenie. – warknął w odpowiedzi. Nie podobało mi się to. W ogóle nie miałam pojęcia o co chodzi Ethanowi. Dlaczego mówił takie rzeczy? Czułam napięcie między nimi. Zaczęłam się martwić, że rzucą się sobie do gardeł, a tego absolutnie nie chciałam. Więc, puściłam Jaxa i wyminęłam go z zamiarem objęcia przyjaciela. Był spięty, napiął każdy mięsień, czułam to. – Co z tobą? Spuścił brązowe oczy na mnie. Nie przypominały mlecznej czekolady. Były ciemne, zagniewane, zimne. Zerknął na Jaxka, a z jego ust padło pytanie przesiąknięte złością. – Piłaś? – Pokręciłam głową, spojrzał na mnie ponownie. – Ellie, ja czuję. Mogłam się spodziewać, że wyczuje tę woń. – Wzięłam tylko łyka. To tak na rozładowanie tremy. To była bzdura. Nie piłabym whisky przed występem, aby się zrelaksować. Nie jestem taka. – Wyluzuj, stary, nic jej nie będzie. – odezwał się Jax w mojej obronie. To był błąd. – Po pierwsze, nie mów do mnie stary. Nie kumplujemy się. Po drugie, skąd pomysł, żeby dawać jej alkohol? – Nie wepchałem jej butelki do gardła, okej? Sama chciała. – Jesteś popieprzo*y! – krzyknął Ethan i zamierzył się na Jaxa. Objęłam ciasno przyjaciela. Jeszcze nie widziałam go takiego wściekłego. Nie wiedziałam co się z nim dzieje. Nigdy się tak nie zachowywał, pomijając akcje w podstawówce i gimnazjum, kiedy chłopcy mi dokuczali. Ale Jax tego nie robił. Był jaki był, teraz to wiedziałam, ale nie obraził mnie, nie zrobił mi krzywdy. Dlaczego Ethan tak bardzo się wściekał? – To ja się wycofam. – powiedział Jax posyłając mi na odchodnym uśmiech. Zniknął w oceanie ludzi. Wróciłam do przyjaciela. Byłam na niego wściekła. Dlaczego zrobił taką awanturę? O jednego drinka? Poważnie? – Zwariowałeś? Co ty robisz, Ethan? – Ja? A twoje picie przed wystąpieniem uważasz, za właściwą rzecz, tak? Nie mogłam uwierzyć. Robił mi kazanie na temat właściwego zachowania? Był moim przyjacielem, nie ojcem. Robienie mi wyrzutów nie należało do jego obowiązków. – Chwileczkę. Jestem dorosła, a ty nie masz prawa mówić mi co powinnam, a czego nie. Jeśli zechcę to napiję się wódki, a później pójdę się całować z barmanem. Uważałam, że to mu wystarczy, że do niego dotrze. – Odbiło ci, tak? Co on ci dał, prochy, skręta? – Napoił mnie trutką na szczury. Puknij się o tutaj. – pokazałam mu aby puknął się w czoło. Wkurzył mnie. Nadwyrężył moją cierpliwość. Nic nie wiedział o Jaxie, nie był jego przyjacielem. Kim był, żeby osądzać go o takie rzeczy? – Nie wiem, co w ciebie wstąpiło, ale ogarnij się. Nie zamierzam słuchać kazań. Odeszłam. Nie miałam ochoty się kłócić. To była moja sprawa z kim się zadawałam i co robiłam, a Ethan nie miał obowiązku mówić mi co powinnam, a czego nie. Był moim przyjacielem. Nie ojcem, lecz przyjacielem. Ja akceptowałam to, że całował się z dziewczyną na imprezie w pierwszej klasie liceum. Akceptowałam to, choć wbijał mi nóż w serce. Więc jeśli chciałam się napić i utrzymać znajomość z Jaxem, on musiał się z tym pogodzić. Rozumiałam jego troskę, martwił się, to kochane i w jego stylu. Zawsze się mną opiekował, ale dorośliśmy. Zmieniliśmy się. Jax nie miał racji w tym, że jestem niewinna i grzeczna. Lubiłam nabroić, choć rzadko miałam na to szansę. Zwykle trzymałam się od kłopotów z dala. Zajęłam miejsce przy stoliku. Objęłam wzrokiem scenę i zespół. Jax przerzucił sobie gitarę elektryczną przez ramię i odezwał się do publiczności. Kątem oka widziałam, że Ethan na mnie zerka. Zupełnie jakby chciał się odezwać, ale brak mu odwagi. Byłam na niego wściekła. – Cześć, wszystkim. Fajnie, że jesteście. Dla tych, którzy nas nie znają: Jestem Jax Bolton, a ze mną są gitara prowadząca Peter, bębny i Cameron, gitara basowa oraz Danny, no i klawisze Eda. – Przedstawił siebie i zespół przed publicznością, która powitała ich gromkimi brawami. – Dziś zaśpiewamy kilka coverów. Poza tym, mamy dla was wspaniałą niespodziankę, która wam się na pewno spodoba. Wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie mrugnął do mnie i ukazał rząd białych zębów. Tym niewielkim gestem dał mi do zrozumienia, że zamierza mnie zaprosić do wspólnego śpiewania. W grę poszła gitara basowa. Znałam te ostre brzmienie, tą szybkość rwania strun. Publiczność ożywiła się natychmiast z pierwszym uderzeniem w bębny. Jax obudził swój donośny głos. Chciałam się bawić ze wszystkimi i właśnie to robiłam. Tańczyłam, odbijałam rytm o stolik i klaskałam. Patrząc na Jaxa widać było, że żyje śpiewem, każdym pociągnięciem struny. To jak zamykał oczy i dzielił się swoim głosem z innymi było elektryzujące. Jednego byłam już pewna. Brakowało mi koncertów na żywo. Oczy Jaxa utknęły na mnie, minimalnie skinął głową dając znać, że zaraz zaczną grać piosenkę w której wezmę udział. Poczułam czyjeś dłonie na ramionach, obejrzałam się napotykając troskliwy uśmiech Ethana. – Czym się denerwujesz? – Niczym. Nie chcę się zbłaźnić. – przyznałam szczerze przerażona. – Nie zbłaźnisz. Po prostu weź głęboki wdech i oddychaj. Wzięłam głęboki wdech. Oddychałam. Trochę się rozluźniłam, choć żołądek nadal miałam ściśnięty. – A teraz uśmiech. – Rozpromieniłam się wpatrując w czekoladowe oczy przyjaciela. – No i proszę, jesteś zwarta i gotowa do działania. Przytuliłam się do Ethana. Było mi lepiej. Nie mogłam się doczekać, aż stanę wśród zespołu Jaxa i zaśpiewam z nimi. – A teraz przed państwem wystąpi cudowna dziewczyna. Zaśpiewa z nami cover We The Kings ''We’ll Be A Dream. ''Mam nadzieję, że oczaruje was tak samo jak mnie. Słowa Jaxa podbudowały mnie wewnętrznie. Mrugnął do mnie okiem, a ja nie mogłam się powstrzymać od uśmiechu. Bębny i gitara poszły w grę, Jax uwolnił głos. Słuchałam ich i kołysałam się w ramionach Ethana. Czułam się taka spokojna, kiedy śpiew umilkł, a Ethan podał mi mikrofon. Nie wiedziałam skąd go ma. Wzięłam go w rękę i z odwagą weszłam na scenę, aby wystąpić razem z utalentowanymi ludźmi. Czułam się niesamowicie. Tak bardzo się cieszyłam, że tu jestem. Że błyszczę własnym światłem, a nie reflektorem skierowanym na tatę. Pomyślałam, że tata pierwszy raz występował przed tak wielką publiką i miał ogromną tremę, a później bawił się. Cieszył tym co robił. Piosenka się skończyła. Usłyszałam brawa, gwizdy, ujrzałam uśmiech ludzi i dumę w oczach Ethana. Jax mnie objął i odezwał się do mojego ucha. – Przedstaw się swoim fanom. Zaraz zagramy ''Ready or Not, ''zaśpiewasz solo. Nie byłam do końca pewna, gdy mi to przekazał, ale widząc zachwyt u ludzi zdobyłam się na odwagę całą sobą. – Mam na imię Ellie. Cieszę się, że wam się podobało. Nie mam jeszcze niczego swojego, ale może zaśpiewam coś z listy moich ulubionych piosenek? Zaczęli krzyczeć moje imię. Nie sądziłam, że tak bardzo może to uzależnić. Przynajmniej na czas występu. Jax pociągnął za struny, Cameron uderzył w perkusję. Uwolniłam głos. Dałam się ponieść muzyce. Znałam słowa, oddałam się tej piosence, tańczyłam. Zeszłam ze sceny i powędrowałam do Ethana. Zakręcił mną, pocałował mnie w rękę i puścił z powrotem do zespołu. Ten wieczór zapamiętam na całe życie. ''*'' Było po dwudziestej drugiej, kiedy Era of Stars zaczęli opuszczać pub. Zbierali swój sprzęt. Rozumiałam dlaczego przywożą swoje instrumenty, a nie korzystają z tutejszych. Ufali swojej własności. Tak samo jak ja swojej gitarze, na której brzdąkałam ilekroć miałam ochotę. Ethan się zaśmiał z czegoś co powiedział barman, a ja tego nie słyszałam. Uśmiechnęłam się do nich próbując ukryć niezrozumienie żartu. Nie wiedząc czemu wypatrywałam Jaxa wśród jego kolegów, niestety go nie widziałam. Usłyszałam dzwonek komórki. Ethan wyjął swoją własność sprawdzając kim jest dzwoniący. Okazało się, że to Ryan. — Idę odebrać — poinformował wstając z miejsca. Kiwnęłam głową. Miałam powiedzieć, że na niego zaczekam, ale nie zdążyłam. Zniknął w tłumie. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać nad zadzwonieniem do rodziców. Obiecałam oddzwonić, i zapytać jak się miewa brat, ale kompletnie nie umiałam znaleźć czasu. Zajęłam się nauką, rozwijaniem nowych przyjaźni, że nie wpadłam na pomysł odezwania się do rodziców. Kiedy wrócę do mieszkania, zadzwonię do nich. Oby jeszcze nie spali. Upiłam trochę soku pomarańczowego rozglądając się za przyjacielem. Nie wracał. Moim zdaniem faceci nie potrafią gadać przez telefon dłużej niż dwie minuty. Wymieniają tylko ze sobą informacje. Dziewczyny, piszą wiadomości, potrafią przegadać godziny (wiem, bo mamie nie raz zwracaliśmy z tatą uwagę, żeby odłożyła komórkę i zwyczajnie umówiła na kawę z przyjaciółką). — Cześć, dzwoneczku — usłyszałam za plecami. Obróciłam się na krześle mierząc wzrokiem postać. Jax Bolton stał przede mną z wypisanym uśmiechem na twarzy. — Przyszedłem podziękować w imieniu kapeli za wspólny występ. Chłopaki się pakują i zbierają do domu. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Sama byłam wdzięczna, że mi na to pozwolił, że w ogóle mi to zaproponował. — To ja dziękuję. Świetnie się dzisiaj bawiłam. Jax zaśmiał się cicho i oparł o bar. Skinął głową do barmana, który nalał mu kieliszek wódki. Uważałam ten pomysł za idiotyczny. Wystarczająco się dzisiaj napił. — Trzeba będzie to kiedyś powtórzyć. — powiedział wypijając duszkiem wódkę. Postawił go z powrotem denkiem do góry i spojrzał na mnie. Ciemna głębia jego oczu przygniotła mnie do siedzenia. — O co chodzi? Wzruszyłam ramionami. Zaśmiał się. Nie słyszałam szczerego rozbawienia. Zerknął na mnie, a jego uśmiech zniknął. — Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tyle pijesz? — Może lepiej, żebyś nie rozumiała. Będziesz zdrowsza. Skrzyżowałam ramiona na piersiach. Wpatrywałam się w gościa przede mną i nie wiedziałam co próbuje przez to powiedzieć. Jax był wielką zagadką, którą chciałam rozwikłać. Był intrygujący, pewny siebie, miał gadane i działał na mnie w sposób, którego nie ogarniałam. — Tak myślisz? — Ja to wiem, dzwoneczku. — powiedział mrużąc oczy. — Im mniej o mnie wiesz, tym lepiej. Gdybyś wiedziała co sprawia, że jestem jaki jestem, twój świat mógłby ześwirować. Jego odpowiedź zaczęła budzić we mnie pytania, a jego spojrzenie blokowało mnie, abym wypytała o odpowiedź. Pochylił się nade mną, poczułam jego oddech od którego zakręciło mi się w głowie. — Masz w planach zniknąć i nie pokazywać się do poniedziałku? Kącik ust się podniósł. Gapił się na mnie. Muzyka w barze zaczęła robić się głucha, a moje serce waliło w piersi jak dzwon. — Możliwe — odparł. Zaśmiał się nieznacznie. Błądził od moich oczu do ust, a ja zaczynałam się gubić. — O czym myślisz? — Teraz? — Mhm, teraz. W tym momencie. Wiedział o czym myślę. Cóż, ja nie wiedziałam co o tym sądzić. Emocje po występie i jego sposób bycia działał na mnie upajająco. Nie potrzebowałam czuć narkotyków, albo pić alkoholu, żeby stracić kontrolę nad tym co robiłam. — Jesteś taka niewinna i nieświadoma. To urzekające. Nie bał się powiedzieć tego co myśli, ale ja się z nim nie zgadzałam. Byłam bardziej świadoma niż on. Jax był piany. A piani faceci nie kontrolują tego co mówią. — Do zobaczenia, Ellie. Wyprostował się, wyminął mnie, poszedł do wyjścia. Tak po prostu odszedł zostawiając mnie jakby nigdy nic. Uznałam, że nie warto się tym przejmować. Miałam za sobą cudowny wieczór, a jutro był nowy dzień. 3.2 Po powrocie do mieszkania nie potrafiłam zasnąć. Przewracałam się z boku na bok, próbowałam zasnąć z słuchawkami w uszach słuchając muzyki, ale nie pomogło. Postanowiłam zrobić sobie herbatę, ale to też nic nie dało. Zrezygnowana usiadłam w salonie na kanapie i włączyłam telewizor. Zawinięta w koc przełączałam kanały. Nic konkretnego dla siebie nie znalazłam. Trafiłam na powtórkę meczu sprzed tygodnia, na kanał kulinarny, coś z historią planety. Nic na czym miałabym ochotę skupić uwagę. Nie miałam już szansy zadzwonić do rodziców, było późno. Nie lubiłam być sama w nocy. Wolałam spać z kimś w środku. Ktoś mógłby spać na kanapie, ja u siebie, ale żeby był. Nie byłam typem samotnika. Zawsze trzymałam się kogoś. Sięgnęłam po komórkę, która leżała na stoliku kawowym. Miałam ochotę napisać do Ethana. Spytać czy nie ma ochoty wpaść, ale pomyślałam, że to głupie. Dzwonienie do kolesia w środku nocy nie było mądre. Odkładałam komórkę na stolik, kiedy za wibrowała. Zerknęłam na ekran. Dostałam wiadomość. Dotknęłam palcem ikonkę wiadomości. Nie był to ani Ethan, ani Jax, ani Amy. Wiadomość była od Flynna. '''Flynn: ''Śpisz?'' Do Flynna: ''Nie. A ty, dlaczego nie śpisz? Jest za piętnaście trzecia.'' Flynn: ''Chyba tęsknię za siostrą.'' Uśmiechnęłam się czytając wiadomość od brata. Poczułam łzę w kąciku oka. Cholernie tęskniłam za domem. Za pysznym chlebem z żurawiną i słonecznikiem od namy, za żartami taty, za wygłupami z Flynnem. Tak bardzo chciałam ich zobaczyć. Gdybym była jutro w domu pojechalibyśmy z rodzicami do babci i dziadka. Babcia zrobiłaby ciasto czekoladowe, a dziadek zaczął opowiadać historie mojego dzieciństwa, z których Flynn miał niezłą bekę. Do Flynna: ''Potwornie za tobą tęsknię.'' Czekałam chwilę zanim odpisał. Flynn: ''Mogę zadzwonić?'' Ta wiadomość bardzo mnie zaniepokoiła. Flynn nigdy o to nie pytał. Czułam, że dzieje się coś złego. Martwiłam się. To był mój młodszy brat. Kochałam go całym sercem. Wybrałam numer i zadzwoniłam. Chwilę potem odebrał, a ja usłyszałam jego głos. –– Cześć, Flynn. Co się dzieje? –– Nic, ''po prostu n''ie lubię, gdy cię nie ma. Słyszałam rozżalenie, smutek w jego głosie. Mogłabym przysiąc, że płakał. Nienawidziłam tego dźwięku. Łamał mi serce. –– Ty płaczesz?'' –''– ''spytałam. Pociągnął nosem. Płakał. On naprawdę rzadko płakał. To ja byłam tą wrażliwą. –– Flynn, zaczynam się poważnie martwić. Co się dzieje? –– ''Czy zawsze muszą się dziać kłopoty, żeby pogadać z rodzeństwem? Uśmiechnęłam się słysząc w jego głosie oburzenie. –– Więc dlaczego masz taki głos? –– Przeziębiłem się. Chyba zostanę kilka dni w domu. Wiesz jak to mama. Jest przewrażliwiona na punkcie zdrowia. –– A wiesz co tata zawsze na to mówi? –– Profilaktyka przede wszystkim dzieci. ''–– odpowiedzieliśmy razem, po czym wybuchliśmy śmiechem. –– A potem, gdy mama nie widziała przynosił babeczki i grał z nami na Xboksie. –– ''Wciąż tak jest. ''–– przyznał się Flynn z rozbawionym głosem po drugiej stronie. –– ''Szkoda, że cię tu nie ma. Pozwoliłbym ci wygrać. Potrzebowałam chwili, aby pogodzić się z faktem jak daleko jestem od domu. –– Przyjadę na Święta Dziękczynienia. Już niedługo się zobaczymy. –– Yhm, tata chce zaprosić wujka Smarka i ciocię Szpadkę. Znów przyprowadzą Ruby. Będzie się rządzić. Usiadłam wygodniej na kanapie i zaśmiałam. Tradycją było zapraszanie przyjaciół na święta i imprezy. Różnie bywało. Przeważnie co roku zmienialiśmy miejsce spotkań. Raz u Jorgensonów, czasami u dziadków, czasami u nas, a bywało też, że u Ethana. Zawsze na Gwiazdkę przylatywała Heather ze Śledzikiem przywożąc prezenty dla wszystkich. –– Tradycją jest spędzanie takich świąt z rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Już dawno powinieneś przywyknąć. Jęknął niezadowolony. Udawał, że nie cierpi Ruby. To była urocza, aczkolwiek uparta dziewczynka z charakterem. Udała się do rodziców. Tak przynajmniej mówił tata i mama. –– Jak idzie ci w szkole? –– zapytałam na co westchnął. –– Pani wychowawczyni się na mnie uwzięła. Znowu porównywała mnie do Arthura. Jaki z niego grzeczny i ułożony chłopiec. Jaki to on się dobrze uczy i zachowuje wobec kobiet. –– mówił to tak ironicznym głosem, że aż chciałam się zaśmiać. Wyobraziłam sobie rówieśnika Flynna. Czasami widywałam go na szkolnych przedstawieniach u brata. Uważałam Arthura za typowego lalusia. Flynn nie był taki. Mój brat często nie trzymał języka za zębami, zawsze miał własne zdanie na każdy temat. Nauczyciele nie lubili takich uczniów, wiedziałam jak reagują na dzieci, które muszą mieć ostatnie słowo. Wiem, bo byłam w tej samej klasie z Ethanem. –– W niczym nie jesteś gorszy od Arthura. Jesteś sto razy lepszy. –– powiedziałam z dumą. –– Nie przejmuj się tym co inni mówią. Bądź sobą, braciszku. –– Tak jest pani generał. ''–– zasalutował mi. Oczyma wyobraźni widziałam jak staje na baczność. –– Spocznij żołnierzu. –– powiedziałam równie poważnym tonem co on. Zaśmialiśmy się z tych wygłupów. –– Tak bardzo, chciałabym cię przytulić. –– ''Musisz wytrzymać. Teraz jesteś tam gdzie jesteś, powinnaś się uczyć i żyć pełnią życia. Tak jak tata powiedział: Podbijaj świat. Otarłam samotną łzę, która pojawiła się w kąciku oka. Cały tata. –– Dobrze. Podbiję świat. –– obiecałam pociągając nosem. –– TAK! Powiedziała to! ''–– Zaśmiałam się głośno słysząc ekscytację Flynna. –– O Kur… –– Flynn! –– ''Kurcze pieczony. –– poprawił się natychmiast, zdając sobie sprawę, że omal nie przeklął. –– Muszę uciekać. Tata wyszedł na korytarz, chyba za głośno gadaliśmy. –– Schowaj się pod kołdrę. –– poradziłam i wzięłam poduszkę wciskając ją pod brodę. Nastała cisza. Chyba mnie posłuchał. A później usłyszałam przytłumiony głos. –– Pozdrów, Ellie. Powiedz, że bardzo ją kochamy i powinna iść spać. Uśmiechnęłam się słysząc taty głos. –– Powiedz tacie, że też go pozdrawiam. Że bardzo was kocham i zaraz się położę. –– Ellie też cię pozdrawia, mówi, że bardzo nas kocha i pójdzie zaraz spać. Wybuchłam śmiechem słysząc przekaz Flynna. Szelest po drugiej stronie wskazywał na to, że albo Flynn wyłonił się spod kołdry, albo tata usiadł obok niego. –– Macie szczęście, że jest sobota. ''–– powiedział tato. Zaśmialiśmy się z Flynnem. –– ''Idźcie spać. Jutro też jest dzień. –– Dobranoc. –– powiedziałam i puściłam im buziaka. Zrobili to samo w moją stronę. –– Pa, siostra. ''–– odezwał się Flynn. –– ''Trzymaj się, kochanie. ''–– dodał tata. Flynn się rozłączył, a ja przycisnęłam komórkę do piersi. Spojrzałam na wyświetlacz. Chciałam cisnąć komórką o ścianę, ale tylko odłożyłam ją na stolik. Wstałam podchodząc do okna. Powinnam tam być. Przynajmniej po to, by przytulić brata i rozbawić głupią miną, lub łaskotkami. To był mój obowiązek jako siostry. A obowiązkiem starszej siostry, jak kiedyś powiedziała mama, jest opiekowanie się młodszym rodzeństwem. I zawsze to robiłam. Zabrałam kluczyki, zgasiłam światła i wyszłam z mieszkania. Tak jak stałam w piżamie, wyszłam i zamknęłam drzwi. Nie odeszłam daleko. Kilka kroków naprzód. Stanęłam przed drzwiami drugiego mieszkania. Zawahałam się, ale ostatecznie zdecydowanym ruchem zapukałam do drzwi. Czekałam chwilę. Zapukałam drugi raz, tylko mocniej. Ktoś z drugiej strony przekręcił zamek, a następnie nacisnął klamkę. Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, poczułam jak kolana mi się uginają. –– Ellie, co ty tu…? Nie dałam mu dokończyć. Rzuciłam mu się na szyję. Potrzebowałam się przytulić, poczuć bliskość, ciepło opiekuńczych ramion. Ethan dopiero po chwili się zorientował, że tu naprawdę jestem. Chyba myślał, że śni. Objął mnie ciasno. –– No już, spokojnie, mała. –– Pociągnęłam nosem. Było źle. Wiedział o tym. Pocałował mnie w czoło, tulił, szeptał. –– Miałaś zły sen? Pokręciłam głową. Nie chciałam gadać. Chciałam być blisko niego. Poczuć się tak spokojnie. –– Mogę dzisiaj zostać z tobą? Nie chcę być sama. Nie umiem zasnąć. Nic nie powiedział. Złapał mnie, oplotłam go nogami w pasie, a on wziął mnie do środka. Kopniakiem zamknął drzwi z trzaskiem. Wniósł mnie do swojej sypialni i zrobił to samo z drzwiami co wcześniej. Usiadł, na łóżku. –– Nie puszczaj mnie –– poprosiłam, gdy chciał się odchylić i spojrzeć mi w oczy. Siedziałam na nim okrakiem, obejmowałam za szyję rękoma. Nie puścił mnie. Kołysał nami i szeptał, że wszystko w porządku. Nic nie było w porządku. Od dawna nie było. Ale on o tym nie wiedział. Był moim przyjacielem, znał mnie najlepiej na świecie, a nie podejrzewał, że jestem w nim zakochana. Nie wiedział, że ostatnio cholernie się gubię. Idę drogami spotykając nowych ludzi, którzy już mieszają mi w głowie. To, że pojechałam na studia, przez co odseparowałam się od życia domowego. Że nie ma mnie przy bracie, ani przy rodzicach. Że nie mogę ich wesprzeć bardziej niż przez słuchawkę. –– Ty płaczesz –– bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. Otarł moje policzki patrząc mi w oczy. Żołądek mi się skurczył, gdy ja się odsunęłam, a jego dłonie uchwyciły moją talię. –– Powiesz mi, co cię doprowadziło do takiego stanu? Pokręciłam głową. Nie chciałam teraz gadać. Chciałam się przytulić do jego boku i usnąć. Życie jako dorosła osóbka w tym szalonym świecie nie było takie kolorowe jak myślałam w liceum. Wysunęłam się z jego ramion i od razu przeszłam na łóżko. Schowałam się pod kołdrą zamykając oczy. Przypomniałam sobie słowa taty, które idealnie pasowały do opisu mojej postaci. To, że jesteś uśmiechnięta albo to, że się śmiejesz, żartujesz, rozmawiasz i spędzasz czas z przyjaciółmi, nie oznacza, że twoje życie jest usłane różami. Nie owijasz się tęczą, tylko ją szukasz i malujesz na swoim własnym niebie, aby świat w którym żyjesz, nabrał kolorów. Pamiętam, że zapytałam go wtedy skąd rozpoznać prawdziwy uśmiech. Tata powiedział, że to bardzo proste. Wystarczy spojrzeć komuś w oczy. One są zwierciadłem duszy, nie ukryją niczego. Jeśli twoje spojrzenie jest smutne, a usta wyginają się w uśmiech, wszystko jest już jasne. Ethan ułożył się za mną. Objął mnie, a ja zesztywniałam. Nie wiedziałam, czy jestem gotowa znów to przechodzić. Im dłużej milczałam w sprawie uczuć do niego, tym mocniej bolało mnie serce. Nie umiałam już być tylko jego przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa. Kochałam go jak przyjaciela, ale także jak mężczyznę, z którym chciałabym przeżyć wiele wyjątkowych i niezapomnianych chwil. –– Kochasz mnie? Jego dłoń masująca moje ramię zatrzymała się. Czułam jego spojrzenie na sobie. Musiałam zamknąć oczy, przekonać samą siebie, że nie myślę nad tym co mówię, bo jestem zmęczona. –– Co to za pytanie? –– w jego głosie usłyszałam uśmiech. To bolało. Rozbawiłam go, nie wziął tego na poważnie. Czułam jego dotyk, jak obraca mnie na plecy, aby lepiej mnie widzieć. Przechyliłam głowę wciąż mając zamknięte oczy. Wcześniejsze łzy zaczęły schnąć, a mi zrobiło się zimno. Dotknął mojego policzka, jego kciuk przejechał delikatnie po mojej dolnej wardze. Otworzyłam oczy. W życiu nie dotknął palcami moich ust. Nigdy w życiu. Przyjaciele nie dotykają się po ustach, prawda? Co to było? –– Musimy porozmawiać. –– powiedział poważnym, choć cichym głosem. Patrzył na mnie tak, jakby dowiedział się czegoś ważnego, np., że się przeprowadza, albo jedzie na pogrzeb. Nie chciałam się odzywać. Chyba po prostu się bałam cokolwiek powiedzieć. Nie chciałam go wystraszyć, mówiąc zakochałam się w tobie i wiem o tym od kilku lat, ale nic nie mówiłam mając nadzieję, że mi przejdzie, albo w końcu sam się zorientujesz. –– Teraz? –– Tak, Ellie, teraz. –– Tutaj? –– Tak, skarbie. Powiedział do mnie ''skarbie. Wciąż jest blisko mnie i patrzy mi w oczy. Poprawia moje jasne włosy specjalnym przypadkiem dotykając mojej skroni, policzka, czoła. Nazwał mnie skarbem. W tym momencie. –– Musimy porozmawiać, bo powinnaś o czymś wiedzieć. Ale kompletnie nie wiem jak to zrobić. Wiesz o co mi chodzi? Nazwał mnie swoim skarbem. Moje dłonie dotknęły jego klatki piersiowej, którą zakrywał t-shirt. Czułam, że powinnam spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale wiedziałam, że jeśli to zrobię stracę czucie w kończynach, a moje serce oszaleje. Posunęłam rękoma wyżej opierając je na ramionach Ethana. Czułam jak napiął mięśnie, gdy kciukami delikatnie pomasowałam jego szyję. –– Nie możemy poczekać z tym do rana? Zaśmiał się cicho i zbliżył nieznacznie. Był bliżej niż wcześniej. Teraz nie mogłam skupić wzroku na ramionach. Musiałam spiąć się w sobie, aby spojrzeć w czekoladową głębię jego oczu. Moje ręce głaszczące jego krawędzie szyi posunęły się dalej obejmując go za kark. Pociągnęłam go do siebie przymykając oczy. Chciałam go bliżej i bliżej. W sposób jaki nigdy nie odważyłam się mieć. I rezerwowałam dla niego mój pierwszy pocałunek, o którym marzyłam na jawie i we śnie. Jedną ręką obejmował moją talię, a drugą głaskał po policzku. Moje usta musnęły jego wargi. Oglądałam filmy, oglądałam seriale, widziałam pocałunki na żywo, ale wciąż byłam niedoświadczona. Cholera, Ethan, mógł całować się z każdą dziewczyną. Był przystojny, uroczy, zabawny, uprzejmy i zawsze można było na nim polegać. A jednak to ja miałam tą możliwość, aby całować jego ciepłe usta. Masował moją talię, językiem rozsunął moje wargi i wdarł się nim do środka. Po raz pierwszy poczułam przypływ namiętności tak potężnej i obcej mojemu ciału, że nie wiedziałam co z tym z robić. Odsunęliśmy się minimalnie od siebie, żeby złapać trochę powietrza. Czułam jego ciepły oddech, słyszałam nasze bicie serc. Od dawna wiedziałam, że jestem w nim zakochana. Ale po tym pocałunku… było pewne, że moje zakochanie weszło na nowy poziom. Byłam zakochana w Ethanie Berserku na zabój. –– Jak długo to trwa? –– zapytał, gdy jego twarz schowała się w zagięciu mojej szyi. Chciałam tylko, żeby wciąż muskał mnie w miejscu za uchem, przez co zapominałam o całym świecie. –– Rok, dwa? –– Trzy lata. –– przyznałam się bez większych słów. Spojrzał na mnie z ukosa nie odrywając się od mojej szyi. Jęknął mi koło ucha, a męska dłoń masowała miejsce pod moimi piersiami. Było mi gorąco. –– Cholera, Ellie. I nic mi nie mówiłaś? –– warknął odrywając usta od mojej skóry. Spojrzał na mnie z góry. –– Nie wiedziałam jak, ani kiedy. Poza tym… bałam się. –– wyszeptałam nie patrząc mu w oczy. Czułam się głupio. –– Bałam się, że zniszczę tą przyjaźń. Nie zniosłabym tego. Położył się obok mnie. Podparł głowę na łokciu i patrzył na moją twarz. Czekał, aż odważę się spojrzeć mu w oczy. –– Ile mieliśmy wtedy lat? Piętnaście? –– zapytał, a ja jedynie skinęłam głową potwierdzając jego przypuszczenia. –– Ellie To –– pokazał na siebie i mnie palcem. –– co jest między nami nigdy się nie zmieni. Zawsze będziemy przyjaciółmi. –– Okej. Kurde! Moja odpowiedź brzmiała tak obojętnie, że aż sama się skrzywiłam. Złapał moją rękę w swoją i ucałował jej wierzch. Zassałam powietrze, a moje serce zrobiło fikołka. –– Okej. –– szepnął. Naciągnął się i pocałował kącik moich ust. –– To teraz chcę, żebyś mnie posłuchała. Spojrzał mi w oczy, a ja pokiwałam głową zgadzając się. –– Nie jesteś zdolna do zniszczenia naszej przyjaźni. Jesteś czymś w rodzaju kleju. Uśmiechnęłam się słysząc porównanie. –– No wiesz. Jesteś kochana i ciepła, jak klej który nas trzyma razem. Mój uśmiech się poszerzył. Objęłam dłońmi jego twarz i pocałowałam go delikatniej niż wcześniej. Oddał całusa i cmoknął ustami czubek mojego nosa. –– Chodźmy spać, już późno. –– powiedział stykając swoje czoło z moim. Zgodziłam się odwracając się do niego bokiem. Przytuliłam się jak do najlepszej przytulanki i zamknęłam oczy. –– Odpowiadając na twoje wcześniejsze pytanie, odpowiedź będzie banalna. –– Też cię kocham. –– wyprzedziłam go. Nie patrzyłam na niego. Udawałam, że zasypiam, choć w ogóle nie chciało mi się spać. Jego dłoń masowała moje nagie ramię, a ja z przyjemnością słuchałam bicia jego serca. Kochał mnie. Nie wiem, po co w ogóle wcześniej o to spytałam. Chyba za rzadko mówiliśmy sobie takie rzeczy i chciałam to usłyszeć. Codziennie słyszałam w domu te dwa słowa. Teraz byłam bardzo daleko i jedyna osoba, której mogłam to powiedzieć, i odpowiedziałaby tym samym to mój Ethan. Bo kochałam go jako przyjaciela, ale również jako mężczyznę. Dręczyło mnie pytanie, czy czuje tak samo wobec mnie. _________________________________________________________________________ 'Cześć, Wiem, że rzadko wrzucam rozdziały, ale tak niestety będzie. Ostatnio mam mało czasu na pisanie, jest sporo nauki, poza tym prywatne sprawy zwalają mi się i muszę jakoś wszystko ogarnąć. Buziaki, Wercia '������ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania